Star Wars: The Forgotten Republic
by Stealer-L1F3
Summary: The Galactic Republic was destroyed from within and reformed into the Galactic Empire, but a large Clone Army still loyal to the Constitution of the Republic keep it alive and known as the Galactic Republic Remnant. Their struggle is endless, but their goal is ultimately peace that can only be achieved through the total annihilation of the Galactic Empire.
1. Intro: Battle of Coruscant, Part I

**Welcome to my first Star Wars fanfic attempt. I hope you'll like it, feel free to act like a critic in some points of the story that do not entirely match with tech, relations or anything else from the Star Wars universe, but this is a fanfic after all, so everything might not be entirely accurate. Anyways, enjoy. Also, for those who do not know what is a kama - it's a sort of a skirt, but it's not, it's made of hard leather that protects the Clone Trooper's legs from shrapnel, it is attached to the Trooper's belt and is part of the Mandalorian culture, with the Mandalorian Jango Fett being the Clone Trooper template, it means a lot to them.  
**

* * *

**Coruscant, 19 BBY, Grand Army of the Republic Military Docks, 2053 by Coruscant Central Time.**

Two Advanced Recon Commandoes - ARC-3117 ''Frostmourne'' and ARC-2001 ''Stealer'' - arrived in time for a 501st Legion's deployment to a Confederate world in the Galactic Core. The two ARC Lieutenants were newly assigned to the 501st after being a year away from their Legion. They were sent on dangerous missions with different Jedi, all across the Galaxy and even into unexplored space. The two are veterans of both battles of Geonosis and the First Battle of Kamino. After the Second Battle of Geonosis, they were made ARC troopers for their heroism in the front line in defending a wounded High Jedi General and their fellow clone brothers.

Stealer and Frostmourne approached the one in charge of the Legion – Commander Link. Commander Link turned around to examine the two ARC Troopers.

Both wore phase II ARC trooper armor and had pauldrons and kamas, but their choice of customization differed from each other. Stealer's kama had dark blue stripes going horizontally and his chest plate had a scar from a lightsaber, possibly a reminder of his encounter with General Grievous. He had a built in rangefinder that looked like an antenna – it was a standard piece of equipment for all ARC troopers. His helmet had two blue stripes coming down from the T-visor and his gauntlets both had the emblem of the Open Circle Fleet. The rest of his armor was in either blue stripes or in simple white color.

Frostmourne's kamas weren't colored as they were just black, but his chest plate had the emblem of the Galactic Republic on its right side. Frostmourne had his number engraved on his helmet, on the right side. The rest of his armor was in blue stripes or simple white color.

''Commander Link!'' Stealer and Frostmourne said as they saluted to the Commanding Officer of the 501st Legion.

''At ease, Lieutenants. I assume you're here for the briefing.'' Commander Link said as he brought up a datapad that contained data about their mission.

''Alright, our mission is to head for the Yag'Dhul system within the Inner Rim. Republic Intelligence suspects the system for being a gathering point for Separatist Fleets and our mission is to find and eliminate any seppies that we might encounter. Ready?'' The Commander asked and the two ARC troopers looked at each other and then back at the Commander.

''Sir, yes sir!'' They answered and the Commander then pointed at the Republic Attack Cruiser, Guarlara, for them to jump in it.

''Your new CO is Captain Rex and Jedi General Ahsoka Tano. Behave.'' The Commander gave a friendly warning as the two ARC troopers left for the Venator-class Star Destroyer.

* * *

**Aboard the Guarlara, Hangar Bay, 2103 hours by CCT.  
**ARC trooper Stealer and ARC trooper Frostmourne went inside the large vessel through the opened side hangar door that closed right after the two went inside the vessel. They saw a Togruta female with two lightsabers approach the two.

''Hi, my name's Ahsoka Tano. I'm the Jedi Knight in charge of this operation.'' The young Togruta introduced herself.

''I'm ARC-2001, but you can call me Stealer or Lieutenant.'' Stealer introduced himself to his Jedi General.

''ARC-3117, Frostmourne.'' Frostmourne introduced himself as well.

''Stealer, Frostmourne, come with me to the bridge.'' Ahsoka said and guided the two ARC troopers to the command bridge of the Guarlara.

* * *

**Guarlara's bridge, 2107 hours by CCT.  
**Ahsoka and the two ARC troopers arrived to the bridge via the elevator and they immediately went forward to meet with CT-7567, Captain Rex, a decorated and experienced clone that has went to hell and back many times. Rex was standing right next to the observation window of the bridge and as Ahsoka arrived, he turned around to face the troopers.

''Stealer, Frostmourne, good to see you both alive and well.'' Rex said as he proceeded to shake their hands.

''Rex, good to see you again, friend. What are we up against?'' Stealer asked Rex but Rex shook his head, he didn't know what was going on in that system so that's why an entire Republic fleet is being sent there with the 501st aboard the Star Destroyers and Acclamator class assault ships. Rex, Stealer and Frostmourne approached the windows to see their fleet rising from Coruscant and ascending into orbit.

The fleet of seven Venator class Cruisers and twelve Acclamator class assault ships of both versions ascended into orbit and was plotting in the hyperjump coordinates for the Yag'Dhul system.

The navigators plotted in the coordinates and asked for General Tano for the order.

''All ships, make the jump!'' She ordered and watched as the ships of the fleet entered hyperspace with the Guarlara entering last.

* * *

**The next day, 0104 hours by Galactic Standard Time, Yag'Dhul System.  
**The Republic Fleet arrived in the system and was greeted by a lone Lucrehulk-class Battleship. The Venator class ships immediately proceeded to maneuvering around and destroying the Lucrehulk to secure a path for the transport ships to land on the nearby planet of Yag'Dhul which was an extreme world, that had some areas in vacuum conditions, so the clones had to gear up accordingly, but when the Acclamators passed by the ravaged Lucrehulk, they were ambushed by the Separatist First Fleet that jumped out of hyperspace, forcing the Acclamators to turn back and one being caught and destroyed with a little more than 500 Clone Troopers onboard being killed.

''What the… we just lost the entire Third Battalion!'' One of the Clone Troopers shouted across the command bridge.

''All transports, fall back behind the Star Destroyers. Acclamator II-class Assault Ships are to take formation with the Star Destroyers and assist in the defending the troop transports.'' General Ahsoka Tano issued the order across the vastly outnumbered Republic Fleet, but when she was informed that the Separatists are preparing a hyperspace jump, she was interested.

''Quickly, find out where are they jumping to!'' She said and the Clones began finding the coordinates for the Separatist jump. It turned out to be Coruscant – the very heart of the Galactic Republic and the Jedi Order!

Rex and the two ARC troopers watched the Fleet jump away and Tano issued the order to return to the Capital and all ships immediately made the jump back to Coruscant.

* * *

**Coruscant, 0534 hours by GST.  
**The Task Force sent to recon Yag'Dhul returned to Coruscant to find it under siege by the Separatist Fleets. The vastly outnumbered Republic Home Fleet was fighting with every ship it had to stall the Seppies until more ships arrived.

''Rex, get all the Clones onto the ground, the droids are invading Coruscant!'' Ahsoka ordered Rex to get on the ground himself as well, but before that, he ordered every troop transport to go back down to Coruscant. He and his two ARC troopers ran down to the hangar to get in an LAAT/i gunship squadron and head for the surface to protect the Senate Tower.

The gunship squadron was loaded with Clone Troopers, including Rex, Stealer and Frostmourne. The dorsal doors of the Guarlara slowly opened as it approached a Providence-class Destroyer that served as General Grievous' flagship. The Guarlara was fighting its way through swarms of fighters and Banking Clan frigates. The lone Star Destroyer released its ARC-170 squadrons and waited for them to give the ''All clear'' signal for the gunships to take off. It took a while, but a tunnel was made for the gunships to take off from the Guarlara and head for the Capital of the Republic. Eight LAAT gunships took off, six being the infantry versions while two being the carrier versions, carrying All Terrain Tactical Enforcer walker tanks.

The gunships were speeding across the battle when Venator class Star Destroyers suddenly started jumping in over Coruscant.

* * *

**Coruscant's surface, twenty-two kilometers from the Senate Tower, 0539 hours by GST.  
**The gunships safely landed on the streets of Coruscant that lead directly to the Senate Tower. The entire Torrent Company that was under Rex's command was there along with two AT-TEs.

''Let's move!'' Rex shouted out as the Clones began running with their weapons drawn out. The AT-TEs also began moving forward unto the tower and to support the troopers.

Stealer holstered his dual DC-17 blaster pistols and took his DC-15S Blaster instead and moved alongside Captain Rex and ARC Trooper Fives. Frostmourne on the other hand took his customized and enhanced DC-15x Sniper Rifle and moved in the middle of the Torrent Company's lines. Suddenly, the advance of the company was halted when a battalion of battle droids unleashed blaster fire on the Clones. It forced the 501st Legion's finest company to take cover under heavy fire.

''Incoming!''

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please be so kind to leave a review with ideas, thoughts and other things that you want to post.**


	2. Battle of Coruscant, Part 2

**Hello, and welcome to part 2 of my Star Wars fanfic attempt, hope you enjoy it since I put a lot of effort in it. Enjoy!**

* * *

''Incoming!'' Said one of the Torrent Company's Clone Troopers moments before a turbolaser blast came down from orbit and vaporized him.

''Whoa! They've got some frigates free and bombarding Coruscant!'' One of the clones informed by looking up in the orbit, where he saw several Munificent class Frigates firing on Coruscant's surface city, but just before releasing another salvo, the frigates were utterly destroyed by two Venator class Star Destroyers that fired from all of their heavy turbolaser batteries and from their SPHA-T batteries.

''That's our fleet's mastery right there!'' Captain Rex shouted out as he then was swinging his pistol in the air, signaling for the company to unleash fire from their blasters. As they fired on the droids, their path cleared and the Torrent company left their cover to rush for the Senate Tower.

* * *

**Outside the Senate Tower, 0822 hours by GST.  
**Torrent Company arrived at the Senate Tower and prepared to enter and secure all the Senators. Captain Rex ordered a squad to cover the doors. The company with Rex, Stealer and Frostmourne at their front went inside and prepared for the worst, to see Commando Droids crawling all over and their worst fears were partially true as they encountered the Commando Droids and went into close combat. The battle-hardened Clones managed to beat back the Commando Droids, but then a bigger wave came and threated the clones, but not the two ARC troopers and Captain Rex. The company was eventually surrounded, but was suddenly rescued by a team of Clone Commandos. It was the legendary Delta Squad.

''Sev, take out the ones at their back ranks, Fixer and Scorch, with me!'' The commander of Delta Squad, Republic Commando RC-01/138 ''Boss'' gave out the orders as his squad began saving Torrent Company from the Droids.

Laser shots of blue and red flew all over the hallway of the Senate Tower's entrance, damaging the walls and doors, leaving scratches and even blowing out some windows. In the end, the hallway was filled with destroyed droid parts and some killed and wounded Clone Troopers.

''Medic! Get a medic over here!'' One of the troopers yelled out and a team of medics arrived almost instantly, checking the wounded Clones and attending to them.

''We got them, Sarge, attend to saving the Senate.'' The Clone Medic informed one of the Squad Leaders and assured that everything's fine.

''Alright, team, follow Rex!'' The Clone Sergeant ordered and the Company rallied around Captain Rex, Lieutenants Stealer and Frostmourne and Delta Squad, that were discussing tactics.

''Alright, Boss, you take the maintenance areas while we take on the main hallways and head for the main hall. Everyone! Get ready!'' Rex finished talking and ordered his troops to get ready. Everyone got on their feet and prepared to open the next doors. When they opened, the company poured through and ran straight for the main hall of the Senate.

* * *

**Half an hour later, Senate Tower, Grand Convocation Chamber (Senate Arena).  
**The Clone Troopers had divided into smaller teams to appear in random areas in the Grand Convocation Chamber of the Senate Tower. Stealer, Rex and another Clone Trooper appeared in the seat of the Senator of Alderaan and then contacted the other Clone Troopers to confirm their location.

''All troops have reported in, no sign of any clankers.'' Stealer informed Captain Rex. Rex began thinking, why weren't the clankers here. He was disturbed from his thoughts when he heard cries for help from the Chancellor. The Clones immediately ran down to the level Rex and Stealer were in. Rex and Stealer along with the third Clone Trooper ran to the source of the voice and met General Grievous along with a few commando droids.

''Grievous!'' Stealer said, angrily. He hated Grievous more than he hated the Seps as he was the one who left the scratch on Stealer's Phase II Armor.

''We meet again, Clone.'' Grievous prepared his lightsabers and two more hands emerged from his current pair. He took four lightsabers and activated them all, he slowly began approaching the three Clones. He started swinging his lightsabers and the Clones began falling back, but the ordinary Clone Trooper of that team slightly panicked and fired into Grievous. The shot was deflected back at the Clone Trooper and it hit him directly in the face. The trooper died instantly and his lifeless body fell on the ground with a sound of his metallic armor hit against the metallic floor of the building.

Grievous kept approaching with his lightsabers, forcing the two elite Clone Troopers into a corner. He came ever closer, but was stopped when RC-01/138 ''Boss'' shot his bodyguards and then shot Grievous. Grievous was immune even to a well-placed shot due to his thick durasteel armor and so he responded by lunging at Boss. Stealer pulled out his DC-15S Blaster and shot a salvo of blaster shots at Grievous, trying to kill him and save the Clone Commando, but Grievous ordered his bodyguards to cover him while he escapes and so he ran into a nearby stairwell.

Boss and the two elite Clone Troopers finished off Grievous' bodyguards before the Torrent Company with the rest of Delta Squad arrived.

''Looks like we missed the fun.'' Frostmourne said, addressing it to Stealer.

''You alright, three-eight?'' Stealer asked the Commando leader who responded with a simple nod. Stealer then pulled out a holo-com and contacted Admiral Wullf Yularen, who was commanding the Open Circle Fleet that was currently above Coruscant.

* * *

**Aboard the Republic Venator-class Star Destroyer ''Spirit of Alderaan'', 1001 hours by GST.  
**''Admiral Yularen! You are being hailed by ARC Lieutenant Stealer.'' A Clone Trooper informed Admiral Yularen who nodded and then left his observation post for the communications center.

''Admiral!'' Stealer saluted and the Admiral saluted back.

''Lieutenant, what's the situation in the Senate Tower?'' Admiral Yularen asked of a situation report.

''Sir, the Senators are safe, but the Chancellor is not. He was taken by General Grievous aboard his flagship. The Seppies might bug out soon and we can't let that happen!'' Stealer explained the situation and then Generals Skywalker and Kenobi joined the conversation.

''We're on our way Stealer, try to keep the Senate Tower under your control until more the Coruscant Guard can assist you.''High Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi informed the ARC Trooper and then left the conversation to head for his Eta-2 Actis starfighter along with Anakin Skywalker.

* * *

**Senate Tower.  
**Stealer and Frostmourne weren't about to miss out all the fun out in space and Rex gave permission for them to grab ARC-170s and leave. Luckily for them, an Acclamator-I class Assault Ship/Transport landed and had its squadron of ARC-170 starfighters and BTL-B Y-wing bombers landed near the entrance of the Senate Tower. The two jumped in two starfighters and took off to the orbital battle of Coruscant with Rex watching them leave.

* * *

**Coruscant's orbit, 1015 hours by GST.  
**The orbit was filled with debris and bodies from the space battle, burning ships and parts of them flying everywhere in low orbit, while the battle kept raging on in higher areas. Out of the debris, two dark blue ARC-170s appeared and rushed for the bloody battlefield of Coruscant's orbit. Multiple Vulture droids were sent to attempt to halt any Republic reinforcements from entering the space battle and so they rushed to stop the incoming ARC-170 starfighters.

''Vultures directly in front of us.'' Stealer said, his voice as calm as it can be.

''I see them, should we turn them to spare parts for our Venators?'' Frostmourne gave an interesting question to Stealer.

''Yes, but first, lure them closer to our Star Destroyers.'' Stealer said and the two accelerated their fighters, trying to lure the droids between the Venator-class Star Destroyers fighting the Separatists above Coruscant.

The Vulture droids began firing on the two ARC-170s, but the expert piloting allowed them to evade all shots and keep luring the droids in and between the Republic's ships.

''Split up, I'll take them to the right, you – the left. Understood?'' Stealer said and the two starfighters split up, half of the Vultures following Stealer and the other half on Frostmourne's tail. Stealer's stunt-like piloting made him fly across and past a lot of tight areas in which the droids wouldn't fit through with their reaction timing. Eventually, he reached Admiral Yularen's flagship, the Spirit of Alderaan, he came in from its back and flew right between the command bridges with Vultures following him and trying to gun him down.

''Fire on those droid starfighters!'' Admiral Yularen ordered his ship to assist that ARC-170 trying to fool all those droids in which it succeeded.

The Venator-class Star Destroyer unleashed fire from all of its eight dual turbolaser cannons and right on the Vulture droids, gunning them down with ease.

Frostmourne was flying less risky, but more between Republic starships that were picking off the starfighters on his tail, one by one. The two Clones eventually rejoined and set a course directly for Grievous' flagship. In the distance they could see two Eta-2 Actis class Jedi starfighters supported by multiple other ARC-170s in fending off droid starfighters.

''Stealer, I think we should help those Clone pilots.'' Frostmourne suggested.

''My thoughts exactly. Lock S foils in attack position and begin to fight.'' Stealer said as he activated the weapon systems on his starfighter and Frostmourne did the same. They opened fire on the Vulture droids devastating that Clone Starfighter squadron and attracted the attention to themselves.

''Stealer, there's the Guarlara! We can lure all the clankers to her and General Tano might even help us with cleaning them out.'' Frostmourne suggested and immediately took off, luring a huge portion of clankers towards the Guarlara. He was looking only forward and thus, his wing was shot and set in flames.

''Frostmourne! Watch the wing! You're on fire!'' Stealer shouted on the comms and began clearing the droids from Frostmourne's tail, but he was too late as his other wing was shot. Stealer immediately tried to contact the Guarlara to open the dorsal hangar doors.

''Ahsoka! Anyone on the Guarlara? Open the dorsal doors, NOW!'' Stealer shouted on the comms and Ahsoka, being the one who heard it, ordered one of the crewmen to open the doors and they opened. She looked upwards to see a flaming ARC-170 heading right down at the hangar at high speeds. Stealer tried to ram in Frostmourne's ARC-170 from below and try to make the crash less steep, but he failed as he had to move away and let his ARC-170 crash into the Guarlara's hangar bay. The Guarlara immediately sealed its dorsal hangar door as it was approaching Grievous' flagship – the Invisible Hand, a Providence class carrier.

''Activate all broadside batteries, prepare for close range heavy combat!'' Ahsoka ordered and the Guarlara immediately powered up its turbolasers batteries to maximum and opened up all proton torpedo pods. The Clone troopers manned all the broadside cannons on the right side of the ship and as the Invisible Hand came into point-blank range, all cannons unleashed fire and received some back as well. The trading of shots began. Stealer's ARC-170 took to taking out the bridge of the ship, not knowing that High Jedi General Kenobi and General Skywalker along with Chancellor Palpatine are there. He began his approach and unleashed fire, but his shots had no effect as the bridge, apparently, was the most heavily shielded area of the ship and before he could line up another run, the Invisible Hand was already severely destabilized, but both Capital Ships – Guarlara and the Invisible Hand – were still exchanging turbolaser and proton torpedo fire between each other.

The Guarlara lost two heavy dual turbolaser batteries and a lot of broadside cannons, but it took the Invisible Hand down and sent it falling towards the surface of Coruscant. The severely beaten Guarlara turned around and was prowling back to the lines of Republic ships. It opened its dorsal hangar again, releasing its starfighters and letting the damaged ones and Stealer to land in it.

* * *

**Medical bay, 1133 hours by GST.  
**Stealer, in his full ARC trooper armor, came in the room that Frostmourne was in. He took off his helmet and placed it on a nearby table, remembering his failure to save his closest brother, he almost flew in rage if not for Ahsoka being behind him and comforting his anger. She placed her hands on the ARC Clone's armored shoulder pads and came closer to him, placing her chin on his shoulder and looking on the unconscious Frostmourne that is on the brink of death with several broken bones and limbs that could be removed in the worst case.

''He might still get up and you both could still kick those tin cans like you used to before.'' Ahsoka tried comforting Stealer, but it was pointless.

''No, ma'am, we're just Clones, bred to fight for the Republic and die for the Republic.'' Stealer used the old saying that Ahsoka did not believe was true. In her opinion, the Clones bred on Kamino were truly alive and independent, unlike the ones bred on Centax-2.

''No, you are not just a Clone, you are a human born on Kamino, you fought with Jedi multiple times, you received dozens of medals for heroism and you survived two encounters with Grievous and no Clone can say the same except for Rex. You even took down an entire Separatist fortress world with your brother Frostmourne which is beyond even the capabilities of ordinary Jedi or ARC troopers.'' Ahsoka's speech managed to pull Stealer out from grieving and the Clone Trooper even felt a bit of love coming from Ahsoka's words. Love, attachments mean breaking the Jedi Code as far as Stealer understood it and she was breaking it.

''Alright… I'll let him rest.'' Stealer agreed to leave and let his Clone Trooper brother rest. He took his helmet and left the room.

''Come on, we've got to report to the Jedi Council since the Separatists are on full retreat now.'' Ahsoka informed and Stealer agreed to escort her to the Jedi Temple.

The two went for the hangar bay and hopped in an LAAT gunship to get to the Temple.

* * *

**Jedi Temple, High Jedi Council Chambers, 1143 hours by GST.  
**''Hm… this Clone Trooper is exceptionally skilled. Perhaps the Force is within him?'' Jedi Master Mace Windu observed Stealer, but Obi-Wan Kenobi informed of his personal findings about the Clone.

''That's impossible, Jango Fett had no connection to the Force and there is no reason for one of his Clones to have a build-up of midi-chlorian. Also, I took a blood sample from him and his midi-chlorian levels were absolutely normal, like every other Clone Trooper in the Army.'' Obi-Wan informed the Council about his findings, but the Council refused to believe that a single ARC trooper could be this exceptional, beyond the skill of even a Jedi Knight.

''Masters, with all due respect, perhaps it's time to accept that some Clone Troopers like Stealer, Rex and Frostmourne have proven that enhanced humans with enough bravery, experience, skill and a bit of luck can be as tough as Jedi.'' Ahsoka tried her best to change the Jedi minds.

''There is no such thing as luck, just experience and skill, young one.'' Master Ki-Adi-Mundi interfered but then went back silent.

''Speaking of Frostmourne, where is he?'' Anakin asked Stealer a direct question.

''Onboard the Guarlara's med-bay. He suffered severe bone injuries and is on the risk of death… due to my failure!'' Stealer remembered the incident again and Master Yoda could feel anger boiling in within the Clone Trooper.

''Release the anger, you must, or lead you to the Dark Side, it will.'' Master Yoda's wise words comforted the Clone Trooper for a while, but he felt like a recovery therapy was needed.

''Trooper, wise you are and strong as well, but a therapy is necessary, for your mind to get clearer.'' Yoda said again and the Clone Trooper nodded. Mace Windu decided to end this meeting of the Jedi Council.

''This meeting has concluded, Master Yoda will be waiting for you in his personal room.'' Mace Windu informed and Ahsoka along with Stealer bowed in a sign of respect towards the Council. Stealer had to leave Ahsoka to attend to the designated therapy to clear his mind from dangerous thoughts that can destroy him.

* * *

**Master Yoda's quarters.  
**''Lie down, Stealer.'' Yoda said as Stealer lied down on a nearby therapy bed. Yoda jumped on a nearby chair and began meditating.

''Clear your mind. Try not to think about any incidents. This war, hard it has been on Jedi and Clones, but nearing the end, it is.'' Yoda's wise words of truth always planted the seeds of harmony within many and Stealer began to understand why Jedi have been at the Republic's side for thousands of generations.

* * *

**501****st**** Legion's private barracks, Coruscant.  
**Stealer arrived during the late night and received news that the old Commander of the 501st was killed during the Battle of Coruscant and Commander Appo is now in charge.

''That damn bastard. I know what he did on Umbara, he didn't even feel bad about following Krell unquestionably and letting his brothers die on the field.'' Stealer commented about Appo in his mind. John decided to get back to his room and rest since the day has been long and the fight has worn out everyone.

* * *

**Thank you for viewing/reading and do not forgot to follow/favorite and review. Thank you for your support.**


	3. Order 66

**Hey, -Stealer-L1F3 bringing you another chapter of this Star Wars fanfic. Enjoy and review!**_  
_

* * *

**Coruscant, 501st Legion's barracks, 19BBY, 0933 hours by GST.  
**Stealer was cleaning his DC-15S Blaster when Captain Rex entered his quarters.

''Captain.'' Stealer said to his superior.

''We're both Captains now. I ordered your promotion and I think you deserved it, now come, stop sitting in your room, you haven't even eaten the food that Ahsoka, Kix and then Fives brought you.'' Rex got up and opened the door. Stealer decided to agree and leave his room to go to the dining hall.

* * *

**Dining hall, 0954 hours by GST.  
**Stealer and Rex went in the dining hall, seeing hundreds of their brothers enjoying their breakfast. The two approached one of the stands where food was served and took their portion and went to find a seat. They sat down next to Fives, Kix, Jesse and two more Clone Troopers of the 501st.

''I see you're back in your old shoes, Stealer.'' Fives observed and then took a drink from his glass.

''Yeah, just… taking a little walk and eating something. Rex seems to care more about his troopers than he likes to show. Heh.'' Stealer commented on Rex's care for the troopers under his command.

''That's our Captain.'' Jesse commented.

The Clone Troopers spent a lot of time in the dining hall talking about their adventures and mainly listening to Stealer about his adventures while serving in high-risk missions for the GAR and how he almost fell in love with a female Twi'lek dancer that showed the same emotions to him, despite of him being a Clone Trooper.

''We shared a night together, but nothing serious, just ''safeguarded'' her from any bounty hunters that were sent by Jabba the Hutt to kill her. Seriously, I hate hutts.'' Stealer finished off his story and Jesse supported his claim about hutts.

''Nasty oversized worms, those damn hutts.'' Jesse said and Fives smirked.

''Everyone!'' Commander Appo and two of his most trustworthy Clone Battalion Commanders entered the hall. ''The 501st has been assigned with assisting General Kenobi and the 7th Sky Corps in sieging Utapau. Company Captains are to report until eleven hundred hours. Dismissed.'' Appo and his two battalion commanders left and the Clones continued to eat like if nothing at all happened.

* * *

**Briefing, 1100 hours by GST.  
**Commander Appo had briefed all Captains and higher ranking officers of the situation and is ordering three out of five Regiments to fly to Utapau and assist Kenobi and Cody in taking Utapau from the Separatists.

''This mission is vital since our intel has warned us of General Grievous' and the Separatist council's presence there.'' Commander Appo was putting the finishing words in his briefing. ''Any questions?'' The Commander asked and noticed a hand raised by Stealer.

''Why send in us?'' Stealer asked and Appo then prepared to answer.

''Because the 7th Sky Corps is stretched thin and the only unit they can send is the 212th, which won't be enough to seize the planet from the Seps.'' Appo answered Stealer's question and awaited another question from anyone else, but silence filled the area and then he decided to dismiss the officers.

''Alright, load your men into the Star Destroyers and get ready to depart. It's going to be a long day.'' Appo said and then designated Clone Battalion Commander CBC-05/0664 as the leader of the 501s task force.

Half an hour later, the 501st's three regiments began loading in three different Venator Star Destroyers, the Guarlara, Waters of Kamino and the Ro-ti-Mundi. After the troops had loaded, the ships immediately took off to rendezvous with Kenobi's Fleet in Coruscant's orbit.

''Ready to lead the Fleets, Ahsoka?'' General Kenobi asked Ahsoka from his command ship, the Spirit of Alderaan, while Ahsoka was onboard the repaired and refitted Guarlara. The Guarlara had one major refit, mainly, doubled firepower and two twin ion cannon batteries.

''Yes, Master Obi-Wan.'' Ahsoka replied and then turned around to see Rex, Fives and Stealer come in the bridge and approach her.

''Very well, I will be heading to Utapau first, but you better get there before I engage Grievous.'' Kenobi challenged her and Ahsoka accepted his friendly challenge.

''Oh, come on Master, I won't let you down.'' Ahsoka said and then Kenobi's fighter docked with a hyperspace ring and left the Coruscant System.

''Orders, ma'am?'' Cody asked for orders.

''Prepare a jump to Utapau.'' Ahsoka ordered and the Venator-class Star Destroyers began jumping into hyperspace one after another, in quick succession until the fleet left the Coruscant System entirely.

* * *

**Utapau System, 19BBY, 1536 hours by GST.  
**The combined Clone fleet jumped out of hyperspace directly over the planet Utapau. Three Venator starships began descent into the atmosphere and Ahsoka ordered for the ships to stay in the clouds until she gives the signal to attack. Until then, she decided to take Torrent Company under Captain Rex and Courageous Company under Captain Stealer and depart the ship in two squadrons of LAAT gunships along with carrier gunships that will carry AT-TE walkers.

* * *

**Guarlara's hangar bay, 1541 hours by GST.  
**The Clone Troopers chosen for the first wave were talking with each other, but they didn't have their full armor on. Their little chatting party was disturbed when their ARC Trooper Captain came closer.**  
**''Alright ladies, get your armor on and rally up! I want you near the gunships ASAP!'' Stealer came in, shouting to his Clones to get ready.

''Sir, yes sir!'' They shouted and ran to their armor and dressed it on grabbing their helmets and weapons on the way. The Clone Pilots already began warming up the engines on the LAAT gunships while LAAT/c gunships began grabbing AT-TE tanks.

''First platoon, ready and able!'' A Clone Lieutenant reported for readiness.

''Second platoon, reporting!'' Another one reported. Two out of five platoons reported in to Captain Stealer.

''Third, ready.''

''Fourth, all clear.''

''Fifth platoon, ready to make some spare parts!'' The final platoon reported in and Stealer came in front of all five platoons of his company.

''All right brothers, this could be the final battle of the entire war if we pull it off successfully, by that, I mean if we kill the entire damn Separatist High Command and take Grievous with it! After that, we might even get ourselves a vacation on a beautiful planet. Maybe Naboo?'' Stealer came on with a speech. ''Anyways, I want you ready to pull those triggers as soon as we hit the sinkhole and focus fire on everything that looks and smells like a droid. Remember, grab more EMP grenades than thermal detonators and forget using rocket launchers for it might cause unwanted civilian casualties. Am I understood?'' Stealer asked and awaited an answer that came almost immediately.

''Understood, sir!'' The troopers yelled out.

''Good. Put on your helmets and load in the gunships! Prepare to hit groundside!'' Stealer shouted out again and put his own helmet on. He went to grab a DC-15S Blaster and two DC-17 side arm blasters that he holstered in the holsters attached to his kama and then he proceeded to hop in an LAAT/i gunship.

Every hangar door of the Guarlara opened up and the gunships awaited the ''All clear'' signal to depart the ship and begin transporting troops. The signal came soon after the doors opened and all gunships immediately left the cruiser and made a spear-like formation, approaching their designated LZ along with five other squadrons.

''Ready to melt some droids?'' The Clone Pilot asked his passengers and all responded with a ''Hell yes!'' to him. He then focused on piloting and when he reached the position, a 100 meters above a platform, he opened the doors. The Clone Troopers attached their ropes and began slowly descending down them. They stopped at the highest opening of the cavern and waited for a signal.

''General Kenobi has engaged the target, all troopers, descend and engage all droids!'' Commander Cody informed all Clone Troopers of his order and the battle begun when Clones descended and landed on the platform, firing on the droids. One Clone Trooper was hit and he fell on the platform, becoming incapacitated.

''Hotshot! No!'' A Clone Trooper yelled out as he landed right next to his wounded brother and began helping him, but Kix moved him aside and attended to him.

''Fire! Fire!'' Stealer shouted out as he landed and took his DC-15S, unleashing fire from it on nearby B1 Battle Droids and Super Battle Droids.

''Tup, get your sniper team on that catwalk up there.'' Stealer ordered Corporal Tup to get his sniper team in position and they obeyed immediately, finding a way onto their position. Tup manned the sniper rifle while one Clone was spotting targets for him and three more covered them.

Stealer and the platoon at his platform was advancing forward, slowly, but surely taking ground from the droids and paving a way for the AT-TEs to land and assist the infantry. The platoon received reinforcements and their entire company landed on that platform along with the walker tanks.

''Move out!'' One of the Clone Trooper Lieutenants ordered to his platoon and an AT-TE pilot.

Stealer and his company advanced forward when they saw General Grievous running away and General Kenobi following him. General Grievous ran over some of Stealer's troops with his vehicle and Stealer immediately ordered for the wounded to be pulled back behind the lines.

''Go General Kenobi!'' Some Clone Troopers cheered as General Kenobi rushed past them on his Varactyl.

''Keep pushing forward!'' Captain Stealer shouted out an order and then he aimed his blaster at a droid's head and performed an impressive shot on it.

* * *

**Several minutes later, Utapau.  
**Stealer and his Clone Company had secured the cavern and some Troopers were taking a rest while looking at Cody's 212th Battalion still fighting the droids. They saw General Kenobi have a short conversation with Cody before he left and suddenly, Captain Stealer, Captain Rex and Commander Cody received a transmission from Chancellor Palpatine.

''Execute Order Sixty-Six.'' The Chancellor said through the holocomms in a dark hooded robe and ended the call shortly after. Suddenly, the Clone officers realized what they were to do – betray the Jedi, but some rebelled while Cody remained determined to end the life of his Jedi High General and ordered an AT-TE to fire on Obi-Wan Kenobi. Captain Stealer was conflicting when he saw Rex approaching Ahsoka with at least two dozen Clone Troopers from her back but quickly made up his mind – save the Jedi. Stealer, determined to save the young Jedi Knight, rushed to save her.

''Rex! Stop!'' Stealer shouted as he tackled Rex to the ground and slid his pistols away. Ahsoka immediately turned around, hearing two Clones fall to the ground. She immediately grabbed her lightsabers, priming them for battle as she saw two dozen troopers ready to betray her while Stealer was convincing Rex to stop the murder of a Jedi Knight.

''Wake up Rex! Where's your loyalty to the Jedi Order? Where's your loyalty to the Republic?'' Stealer tried to snap him out of it, but it seemed that the only way was to punch him, so he removed Rex's helmet with struggle and started punching him until Rex replied.

''Gah! Stop… stop!'' Rex woke up from his trance-like state and slowly pushed Stealer off of him and got up on his feet.

''Lower your weapons, men.'' Rex ordered and most of the troopers obeyed, but four of the troopers remained in their battle-ready state and opened fire on Ahsoka. Stealer immediately took his pistol and headshotted all four of them.

''Something's not right, sir.'' Tup said as he put his sniper rifle on the ground and pulled off a gauntlet of one of the four Clone Troopers. He noticed an orange marking representing the 212th.

''Cody's men have infiltrated this company…?'' Rex was shocked to realize that Cody was already planning for this. He then received a call from him.

''Rex, answer.'' Cody said in his voice message and then Rex decided to answer. He opened a communications channel with Cody.

''Commander?'' Rex said to gain Cody's attention.

''Has the Jedi traitor been eliminated?'' Cody said with a cold tone as if he never cared for the Jedi.

''Ah… Yes, Commander!'' Rex straightened out, but lied to Cody to prevent a Clone versus Clone battle.

''Good, I am sending in two companies to secure her in case she is still alive.'' Cody ended the call and then Rex had to plan out how to ambush the incoming companies of Clones, before they could escape Utapau with Ahsoka onboard.

''All troopers, prepare for battle… against our own brothers.'' Rex said with a deeply saddened voice as fighting his own brothers is his biggest nightmare that seems real today, but his troopers seemed determined to fight with him and seemed in high hopes that those two companies could be filled with those having similar thoughts about this ''Order 66'' to the regiments of the 501st on Utapau.

''Take up ambush positions, they are sure to come from the Eastern approach.'' Stealer ordered his men in ambush positions while LAAT/i gunships began evacuating the larger units off from Utapau and into Ahsoka's fleet. He turned his attention to the young Jedi and noticed that her hand was over her heart.

''Ahsoka, what's going on?'' Stealer asked her as tears formed in her eyes.

''The Jedi are being killed… all over the Galaxy…'' She fell on her knees and unable to contain the emotions, fell unconscious in Stealer's arms. Kix and Fives offered to escort her back to the Guarlara and Stealer gave the nod to proceed as he grabbed his DC-15S Blaster and ran towards his ambush position. He saw two companies of Clone Troopers coming in and all marching.

''Now!'' Rex ordered as all Clone Troopers emerged from cover and took aim on the 212th's two companies and in hopes that they would see them and lower their weapons, they lingered to fire. Fortunately for Torrent and Courageous companies, the two companies under Cody's command did surrender to the 501st.

''We surrender! We don't want to kill any Jedi and Cody's gone mad!'' The Clone Lieutenants said and all the troopers looked worried about Cody's orders.

''Alright, load them in the gunships. We're leaving!'' Rex ordered while Stealer observed two large platoons trying to leave and inform Cody about betrayal, but they were shot dead by other Clone Troopers of Courageous Company.

''Everyone, back to the landing zone. NOW!'' Stealer shouted on the comms as he was sure that more of the 212th is on the way.

* * *

**212****th**** Attack Battalion's field headquarters, Utapau, 1701 hours by GST.  
**Commander Cody and his Clone officers were ordering companies around Utapau in search of Separatists and, possibly, traitors of the New Order. Cody saw one Clone Trooper run to him.

''Trooper! What's wrong with you?'' Cody asked the trooper who was worn out from running.

''Sir! The two companies you sent… they betrayed us. The 501st's regiments also betrayed us and they are half-way to the Star Destroyers.

''Order all fighters to intercept their gunships!'' Cody ordered to one of the Captains but the officer soon replied with news.

''Sir, we can't, all of our Star Destroyers have either defected to the traitors or are destroyed. We've lost air superiority!'' The Captain informed the veteran Clone Commander who was now angered by this rebellion against the Republic.

''Our entire Fleet has betrayed us! Gather all fighters that you can and send them out to intercept the gunships! Minimize their battle capabilities!'' Cody ordered again, this time more furiously.

''Sir, it will result in all of our fighters des-'' The officer was interrupted when Cody bursted in anger again.

''NOW!''

''Yes, sir.'' The officer contacted all New Order loyal squadrons. ''All squadrons, prepare to take off and intercept all gunships leaving Utapau, I repeat, intercept all gunships leaving Utapau.''

* * *

**Lucky Squadron, Airspace of Utapau, 1705 hours by GST.  
**''Lucky Squadron, we've been assigned to protect the gunships from those rogue Clone fighters still grounded. When you see any ARC-170s not having our identification codes or beacons, shoot 'em down. Understood?'' Lucky Squadron's commander, Minimizer, briefed his squadron while they were flying their ARC-170 starfighters.

''Yes, sir.'' The fighter pilots reported in and their fighters began patrolling the gunship escape route. Shortly after, their helmet-integrated radars spiked up with contacts – Chancellor-loyal ARC-170s, over forty contacts, were heading straight towards the gunships.

''I've got contacts.'' One of the pilots informed.

''I've got them as well, prepare for some fun. Lucky Squadron, combat alert alpha. Intercept and destroy all enemy targets!'' Minimizer ordered and his fighter pilots brought their ARC-170s in combat modes and went on an intercept course towards the Chancellor-loyal ARC-170s. The fight began shortly after, but it wasn't bound to be long since the last of the gunships was leaving Utapau with Rex, Stealer, Jesse, Tup and some other Clone Troopers onboard. Two ARC-170s managed to broke through Lucky Squadron's blockade and head straight for the gunship. They started firing, damaging both wings, but ultimately getting decimated by a Venator-class Star Destroyer's turbolaser battery.

''Welcome home, Captains.'' The deck officer of the Guarlara welcomed the final gunship before retreating into orbit.

''Guarlara, this is Minimizer. Don't wait for us, we'll hold these traitors off. Leave!'' Minimizer informed and the Guarlara's deck officer ordered the ship to turn tail and exit the atmosphere, closing all hangar bay doors.

* * *

**Utapau Orbit, 1724 hours by GST.  
**''All ships, prepare for light speed.'' The Guarlara's officer ordered and all ships that were loyal to the Jedi immediately left the system towards the outside of the Galaxy where the Chancellor and his loyal Clone Army cannot find them.

* * *

**Unexplored Space, 1854 hours by GST.**  
''This is truly an unexpected stab in the back for the Order. I wonder though, did they expect this or was it all a surprise?'' Stealer was having a conversation with Rex.

''I am sure this is a stab in the back for the Order as they did not expect betrayal from their own troopers.'' Rex replied to Stealer's questions with his own opinion, but then, Stealer was contacted by a medical droid asking him to get to the medical bay.

As Stealer made his way to the medical bay, he grabbed his ID tags, swearing to protect the Jedi even if it means giving his life away. He swore not to be loyal to anyone but the Jedi and his fellow clone brothers. As he entered the room that Ahsoka was in, he took a seat to guard her against anyone who might try to murder her, keeping his right hand on his pistol. Slowly, he fell asleep while awaiting further orders or hints for anything to do.

* * *

**Order 66 has been executed, but what will happen to our heroes in the future? Stay tuned for more chapters.**


	4. Vode An - Brothers All

**Welcome to Chapter 4. This chapter is packed with a lot of goodies and heavily focused around the Clones, so I hope you enjoy. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**19BBY, Outskirts of the Coruscant System, Aboard the RAC Guarlara. Three days after the Order's execution.  
**Stealer was walking around the Guarlara on an inspection. He was walking by the Dining Hall where he heard a Mandalorian war chant song being sung in Mando'a. The song was taught to every young Clone on Kamino and it goes by the name of Vode An – Brothers All.

_Kote!  
Kandosii sa kar'ta, Vode an.  
Coruscanta a'den mhi, Vode an.  
Bal kote, darasuum kote,  
Jorso'ran kando a tome.  
Sa kyr'am nau tracyn kad, Vode an._

_Kandosii sa ka'rta, Vode an.  
Coruscanta a'den mhi, Vode an.  
Bal...  
Motir ca'tra nau tracinya.  
Gra'tua cuun hett su dralshy'a.  
Aruetyc runi'la solus cet o'r.  
Motir ca'tra nau tracinya.  
Gra'tua cuun hett su dralshy'a.  
Aruetyc runi'la trattok'o.  
Sa kyr'am nau tracyn kad, Vode an!_

Just hearing this song made his heart beat stronger and he could feel it kicking against his decorated Phase II chest plate. His mind was filled with anger and pride. Anger – because so many Clones chose to rally behind the traitorous Senate and its corrupted Chancellor. Pride – because the Clones that chose to join him, Rex and Ahsoka do not regret the choice of fighting their traitorous brethren. In fact, the Clones on the Jedi side don't consider the ones on Palpatine's side to be real Clones, just some humans with Clone armor and weaponry. Stealer finally gathered himself and entered the hall where the attention turned to him.

''Brother!'' One of the Clone officers cheered to see the Captain. ''It is so good that you joined us. We would like to celebrate this moment with a toast.'' The Clone officer guided Stealer to a table where he went up and the officer gave him a glass of the finest drink on the ship. Stealer raised the glass in the air and yelled in Mandalorian:

''Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur!''

Stealer said: ''Today is a good day for someone else to die''. He meant for Palpatine's Clones to be killed and shot dead even when captive if they do not join the true Clone cause. The Clones in the hall immediately replied with something in Mandalorian:

''Gar serim!'' They said: ''Yes, you're right''. The Clones were eager to shoot the ones who killed their best allies, their trigger fingers itching and their blood boiling for a fight as the Jedi Fleet approached Coruscant. But, before they could reach the Capital of the Galaxy, Stealer had to return to the bridge and as fast as he can, so he ran immediately after receiving a beep on his communicator.

* * *

**Guarlara's bridge, 0900 hours by GST.  
**Stealer entered the bridge with his helmet in his hands and was greeted by Ahsoka, a Clone deck officer and a third, unknown figure. Ahsoka prepared to introduce the two.

''Stealer, this is Admiral Jan Dodonna of the Galactic Empire and Admiral Dodonna, this is Captain Stealer, number—'' Ahsoka was interrupted when Admiral Dodonna started saying Stealer's clone number.

''Advanced Recon Commando twenty oh one. I know who you are, every Admiral who served in the Open Circle Armada has heard of yours and Frostmourne's heroics in the Outer Rim and the dangerous regions of space.'' Dodonna was very informed of the Clone's achievements.

''And I have heard of your great achievements as a Fleet Commander, Admiral.'' Stealer replied and then Ahsoka moved in between the two to keep them focused on the mission, instead of their military histories.

''Alright boys, we have a much more important target ahead of us. So, we're going to attack the Jedi Temple and look for any possible survivors.'' Ahsoka was interrupted when Stealer raised his hand.

''That came back from the Outer Rim front, since everyone was killed in the attack on the Temple.'' Stealer winked and then let Ahsoka continue.

''Alright. So, if anyone came back or is planning to come back, then we should infiltrate the Temple, kill all Clones that resist and help the Jedi.'' Ahsoka sounded rather optimistic but the look on Dodonna's and Stealer's faces wasn't so hopeful.

''Ahsoka… it won't be that easy because we still have the Imperial Fleet right there.'' Stealer pointed at the Imperial Fleet over Coruscant.

''That's why I'm here. I can distract that Fleet, just watch.'' Dodonna said and raised his communicator.

''Coruscant Imperial Fleet, this is Admiral Dodonna, there's been a disturbance in the Byss System and we need your full might there. You are to patrol the entire system for twenty days. Am I understood?'' Dodonna sent his fake order and saw the entire Fleet except for three starships move out and into hyperspace.

''Understood.'' The reply was short.

''Your word to commence the attack, General.'' Dodonna said with a smile on his face as the trio approached the observation area.

''I'd rather prefer that Stealer sends the word.'' Ahsoka said and then Stealer immediately started observing the space around them. He quickly decided that it is wise to jam their comms and then destroy the ships.

''You, start jamming the outgoing comms from Coruscant.'' Stealer ordered and awaited the ''All Done'' signal.

''Done.'' The officer reported and then Stealer's next order came.

''All ships, fire all batteries at those three grey colored Venator Star Destroyers.'' Stealer ordered across the Jedi Fleet that consisted of seven Venator-class Star Destroyers and twelve Acclamator-II class Assault Ships and it was only a small portion of what the full fleet was. The remainder was placed under Captain Rex's and the recently recovered Lieutenant Frostmourne's watch.

All nineteen ships of the fleet unleashed devastating fire on the unsuspecting and helpless Imperial Venators, clearing the path for a planetary invasion.

''Send a platoon down to the Temple and I am going with it.'' Stealer said as he ran to the elevator, putting his helmet on in the process.

* * *

**Hangar Bay, 0934 hours by GST.  
**Two LAAT/i gunships were already prepared to fly and loaded with twenty Clone Troopers each. John jumped in the closest one and the two ships took off and left the ship through the starboard exit. Immediately correcting their course towards the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, the Platoon onboard was more than ready to face the cowards and traitors that occupy Coruscant.

Soon, the gunships breached the atmosphere and neared the skyscrapers, entering and merging with the traffic as they flew to the Jedi Temple in a hurry. The Temple was still smoking from the devastating attack, but it seemed to be in a good shape.

''Land us near the entrance, I see some fighting over there.'' Stealer ordered and the pilot complied with the order, landing near the entrance and opening the doors for the forty Clone Troopers to exit. There, they saw two Jedi – Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Grand Master of the Order Yoda. The two were entering the Temple and the Platoon immediately followed to get them onboard the fleet.

* * *

**Inside the Temple, 0941 hours by GST.  
**Stealer and his Platoon entered the Temple, but they lost sight of Masters Kenobi and Yoda, so he ordered the squads to split up and drop the guns once they meet Yoda or Kenobi.

The Platoon split up in four squads to cover more ground but they still didn't find a clue of where Obi-Wan Kenobi or Master Yoda were at until, after a half an hour, one of the two Clones standing watch near the door yelled out a surrender. Momentarily, the rest of the Clones ran to the main entrance where they saw the two Clones with their hands in the air and Kenobi aiming his lightsaber at both of them while Yoda was looking at the Platoon that just arrived.

''Truth, you speak. Friendly, you are.'' Yoda's words allowed Obi-Wan to lower his lightsaber and allow the Clones to re-arm themselves.

''Rebellious Clones? Huh… I never actually expected to see Clones like these. Say, how many of you are there in total?'' Obi-Wan asked the Clones of the Platoon.

''Sir, currently less than a full fleet, but in total we have eighteen fully armed and enhanced Venator-class Star Destroyers as well as thirty seven Acclamator II-class Assault Ships and an extra seven Victory-class Star Destroyers. We're still gathering the deserters of the Empire with all available elements of our Fleet.'' Stealer explained the size of their army and Obi-Wan seemed impressed. Unfortunately, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Master Yoda had to move across the Galaxy on their own.

''An excellent job, you have done, but do our jobs on our own, we must.'' Yoda said as Stealer approached and kneeled down in front of him and put his hand on his chest in honor.

''As you wish, Master Yoda.'' Stealer said and then stood back up.

''I sense that Anakin's… I mean, Darth Vader's ex-apprentice Ahsoka is with you. Keep her safe.'' Obi-Wan said and offered his hand for a handshake with the Clone Captain, but unbeknownst to Stealer, Kenobi had a two Clone Marshal Commander's emblems in his palm. Stealer shook Kenobi's hand and then felt something in his arm and as he opened it, he realized that he and another one was promoted.

''Clone Marshal Commander Stealer, you and Rex are now both in charge of defending the Jedi and…'' Kenobi reached for a Jedi medical gel in his pocket and gave it to Stealer. ''… this will help Frostmourne recover. He deserves a proper reward for his actions too so keep yourselves safe.'' Kenobi gave a short nod and then left with Master Yoda. The Platoon left immediately after and began loading in their LAAT/i dropships, but were disturbed when at least fifty Clone Troopers of the Coruscant Guards approached them with Clone Commander Fox leading them.

''You there! Stop!'' Fox yelled out but he and his men weren't aiming their weapons at them. Instead, they were heading to them with their helmets down.

''Fox? If you are here to kill us for not executing Order 66 and betraying the Empire, then step back!'' Stealer threated Commander Fox and raised his DC-15S at him, but Fox didn't seem to come here to attack.

''No, I came to ask to join you.'' Fox said and then Stealer lowered his blaster, looking surprised behind his helmet. He holstered his blaster and then dialed the closest Acclamator-II class Assault Ship to land near the Temple and then Fox waved his arm. His move revealed at least a Legion of Coruscant's Shock Troopers deserting their posts and joining the fleet. Suddenly, their moment of happiness, seeing all these Shock Troopers joining their ranks, was stopped when a large unit of the 501st rushed in. It was the smallest part of the 501st that was still under the Imperial Flag. The Clones of the Imperial 501st began shooting on their brothers, but luckily they missed while the Shock Troopers were still running aboard the RAS Aggressor.

''Imperials!'' One of Stealer's Clone Troopers yelled out.

''Shoot to kill. All, shoot to kill!'' Stealer ordered and quickly grabbed his DC-15S Blaster and began firing back on the Imperials. The Skirmish outside the Jedi Temple began with forty Clone Troopers fighting back three hundred Imperials and keeping them away from the Aggressor.

''Ah! My gun's jammed!'' Boil, ex-212th member, yelled out and then Stealer threw him his DC-17 pistol.

''Here. Now blast them to bits and pieces!'' Stealer said and then Commander Fox joined the fight with his DC-15A Blaster Rifle.

''We should retreat! My troops are all in.'' Fox said and the Platoon began slowly falling into the Aggressor.

''Bridge crew! Seal the doors!'' Stealer said through the comms and the Platoon turned tail to the Imperial 501st Legion. The Imperials had two AT-TEs nearby that began firing on the Aggressor while it was slowly taking off. There were no Venator-class Star Destroyers nearby to assist so it was doomed to being shot down as the shields were down due to the ship's entry into the atmosphere. The inner hull was being severely damaged as parts of the ship began falling.

''Take cover!'' Stealer shouted out as Troopers started running across the ship in an attempt to take cover, but falling pillars doomed many to being incapacitated and few getting crushed. The ship was still desperately trying to get up from the land, but a critical AT-TE hit landed right near an engine, making the attempts harder, but then, turbolaser rounds began raining down on the Imperial Legion, decimating their Heavy Walkers and footsoldiers.

''Ro-ti-Mundi here. Anyone needed the cavalry?'' Another deserter ship dialed in as it arrived from one of the worlds in the Outer Rim to join with the ''Traitor Fleet'' as it was labeled by the Empire.

''Just in time, Ro-ti-Mundi. Another minute and we would've been falling back to the ground.'' Stealer thanked the crew of the Ro-ti-Mundi, a Venator-class Star Destroyer, for arriving to save their asses from certain death.

''Anything for a true Clone Trooper.'' The Captain of the vessel said and provided cover for the damaged RAS Aggressor to climb out of Coruscant's atmosphere and rejoin its fleet.

* * *

**Jedi Fleet, Aboard the Guarlara, 1104 hours by GST.  
**The fleet was preparing a jump to lightspeed to enter the outskirts of the Kashyyyk system where they picked up a heavily encrypted IFF from a Clone Commando. Seconds later, the fleet disappeared and reappeared near Kashyyyk that was left relatively unguarded with only a company of Clones protecting the outpost on the planet.

There they saw an Imperial LAAT/i heading right for them, but at docking speeds as if it wants to dock and then it activated its IFF signal. It was RC-1207 ''Sev'' of Delta Squad. He landed in the portside hangar bay and the fleet was free to leave Imperial space.

The Navigator of the Fleet computed a jump to interstellar space where the rest of the Fleet was located. He loaded in the coordinates and the Fleet made yet another jump and Stealer was preparing to head down to the hangar to meet RC-1207 and question him if he is actually an Imperial agent. Stealer had already ordered a group of the 212th's troopers to surround him and prevent his escape or any hostile actions and leave him disarmed. So now was Stealer's turn.

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, the translation for ''Vode An'' you can find in the Star Wars wikia also known as ''Wookieepedia''. Thank you for reading and please, leave a review.**


	5. To Rescue a Beautiful Senator

**Welcome back to another chapter of Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Order 66. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**18BBY, five months after Order 66, 0738 hours by GST. RAC Guarlara's living quarters.  
**Newly promoted Clone Marshal Commander Stealer who was in command of one third of the Jedi Fleet was sitting in his personal room and looking at the blueprints of a standard Venator-class Attack Cruiser/Star Destroyer. He noticed the frontal opening for torpedoes and he realized that a spinal mass driver can be built in there at the cost of at least 100 meters of space needed and that it must be taken from the hangar, but those 100 meters in the very front are practically useless so Stealer uploaded the blueprints to a holo-projector device and ran right to the command bridge.

When Stealer arrived on the command bridge, he saw only Rex and the normal bridge crew on it. Ahsoka, Admiral Dodonna and Frostmourne were missing, but he still proceeded to introduce Rex with the idea of refitting every Venator in their small fleet.

After introducing it, Rex seemed interested to where Stealer got this trait of finding new solutions.

''Say, Stealer, where did you get this trait?'' Rex was most curious.

''Well, every Alpha class ARC trooper has an unordinary combat solution trait set in his genes.'' Stealer explained and then Rex realized that Stealer was one of the one hundred ARC troopers developed to be the best of the best and with their own preferences.

''Wait… you're an Alpha ARC?'' Rex asked and then Stealer realized that he let his own secret slip.

''Oops.'' Stealer realized that it wasn't such a ''big thing'' to be known as an Alpha class ARC trooper. ''Yeah, I am an ARC trooper to the core. I was woken up from my pod prior to the First Battle of Kamino. That's when every Alpha was put into service and as far as I know, most of the Alpha ARCs deserted the Empire and refused to gun down their Jedi superiors.'' Stealer explained and Rex understood it without giving any further questions except for one.

''When did you and Frostmourne meet?'' Rex asked and then Stealer began recounting memories.

''During the First Battle of Kamino…''

* * *

**Stealer's memory flashback, Kamino, 21.83 BBY.  
**_I, and ninety-nine others were kept in stasis ever since we finished our training under Jango Fett himself. We were woken just before the Clankers landed and Master Shaak Ti ordered us to get to the armory and get our gear…_

''Go, go go!'' A Clone Lieutenant yelled and ordered the Alpha ARCs to run faster and grab their Phase I armor. It was largely unmodified but ARC-2001's version just had a kama and nothing more. He quickly put on his armor with a jetpack and then grabbed a DC-15S blaster and a single DC-17 pistol and then ran out with his fellow Alpha ARC troopers with Shaak Ti. When the Separatists landed and attacked the Clone Army defending the planet, Shaak Ti and the one hundred ARC troopers immediately started attacking the Droid front line in Tipoca City. ARC-2001 sensed a greater danger than just an invasion, so he ran off from the group of ARC troopers and ran straight for the learning centers where he saw waves of B1 Battle droids enter. He used his jetpack to get to a window up high, blow it open with a blaster shot and then land in the middle of a Clone Trooper group being besieged.

That was the moment where he earned his nickname, stealing kills from friendlies. He stole multiple droid kills from his fellow Clones.

''Hey, thanks, you damn stealer.'' The Clone Trooper said once all the droids were killed. He was not happy about having less droid kills than he planned.

''What's your rank, nickname and unit affiliation?'' A Clone Sergeant asked.

''Lieutenant, no nickname, Alpha-class ARC trooper.'' Stealer replied and then the Clone Sergeant seemed to smile under his helmet.

''Well, there you have it. Your new nickname is Stealer, because you stole quite the lot of kills of ours.'' The Sergeant then pointed at the exit where the battle kept raging on. Stealer then ran outside and saw a wounded Clone Trooper moving, but barely alive. He ran right next to him to see if he was still savable.

''Trooper? Are you alive?!'' Stealer asked the wounded Trooper who slowly nodded and then Stealer called for a medic.

''You hang in there Trooper, you've done enough for the battle.'' Stealer said, but the trooper grabbed his hand and prevented him from leaving. The Trooper gave Stealer his DC-15A and pointed at a sniping tower. Stealer understood his thoughts and accepted his gun and then used his jetpack to get up to the tower. Once on the tower, his small antenna lowered to his eye level, acting as a scope for the DC-15A Blaster Rifle.

''Eat up, clanker.'' Stealer said and fired a shot directly in one of the droid's power cells, setting it on fire. Realizing that the droid attack is in a massive scale, Stealer decided to disable clankers more rapidly and began aiming and firing as fast as his reflexes and fingers allowed him to. He even rescued a small group of his fellow Alpha ARCs from being encircled by Super Battle Droids but his sniper duty was cut short when a turbolaser blast knocked him far away from the tower and he landed on a bridge which was slippery from the rain and he kept sliding towards the edge. Stealer woke up at the nick of time and activated his jetpack, saving himself, but losing the rifle, so he went back to Plan A – blast them with his DC-15S.

* * *

**Real time, Guarlara's command deck, 0801 hours by GST.  
**''And from there on it was just blasting droids. Also, that was mine and Frostmourne's first meeting where he was barely alive and I was a fresh shiny. I visited him after the battle and we grew closer since and after the battle, he was assigned under my command. We've had a lot of battles together.'' Stealer finished his memory and it reminded Rex a lot of himself and General Skywalker's adventures, Anakin Skywalker who is now Darth Vader and betrayed Rex's trust.

''Say, have you ever had any heartbreaking moments during your military service within the Republic?'' Rex was most curious yet again.

''Yeah, I was assigned to be one of the two ARC troopers guarding the Zillo beast on Coruscant. The moment that beast broke out, panic was seeded all over the area. When the gunships loaded with Malastarian fuel poison took off and attacked the beast with it, it was a heart-breaking moment. Seeing that innocent life form, the last of its kind, go down, truly devastated my loyalty to the Republic and the Palpatine.'' Stealer explained the moment that he lost all loyalty to the Chancellor, and a huge portion of it to the Old Republic that has become corrupted with its current government.

''Ah… well, I'd better get the RAS Arrestor and meet with my officers.'' Clone Marshal Commander Rex said as he handed a datapad with a report of vehicles to Clone Marshal Commander Stealer. Stealer began observing the report noticing that there are five Juggernaut tanks on the entire fleet, but more than enough AT-TE tanks. Stealer decided to take a spin to the Pantoran system with a three Venator ships, the Guarlara, the Ro-ti-Mundi, and the Reclaimer along with two Acclamator-II class assault ships carrying a Legion of Clone Troopers and vehicles.

The five ships broke off from the fleet and the navigation officers plotted in coordinates for the Jedi-loyal Pantoran system and the fleet immediately made the jump to lightspeed. While travelling from one side of the Galaxy to another, Stealer went down to the bow of the Guarlara where he was overseeing the in-flight installment of a mass driver cannon that could devastate most capital ships in a straight up fight.

* * *

**Pantoran system, 1149 hours by GST.  
**The Jedi Flotilla exited hyperspace in orbit over Pantora which was being sieged by a single Imperator-class Star Destroyer – a prototype Star Destroyer developed in the middle of the Clone Wars, but it was inferior to Venator Cruisers with seasoned Clone crews onboard. Stealer arrived shortly on the Guarlara's command bridge and assumed command of the ship. The crew instantly began jamming the ship's coms.

''Perfect test for our new toy.'' Stealer said to his crew as he ordered a full forward and charge up of the mass driver. The DBY-827 heavy dual turbolaser turrets charged up to the most powerful mode and when the ship was in range, Commander Stealer gave the order.

''Fire all weapons!'' After the order was issued, the mass driver fired, unleashing colossal amounts of energy but with little to no recoil. The plasma slug passed through the deflector shields of the Imperator-class and devastated its broadside batteries, allowing the Guarlara to take it down without any resistance. The Guarlara's heavy turbolaser fire quickly followed, unleashing hell on the Imperial ship and taking down its shields quickly. As the Guarlara came closer, its heavy broadside batteries came to life and the Clones manned the heavy cannons, preparing for close range combat and even impact, but Stealer ordered to alter course at the last moment and allow the broadside cannons to devastate the Imperator-class, occupying it from the two Acclamator-II class Assault Ships that are initiating their landing sequence.

The broadside cannons fired their first salvo and the Clone gunners prepared for the next coordinated salvo. As the signal came, the fire was released yet again and during the third salvo, the Imperator-class Star Destroyer was completely annihilated and its core set on fire. With the Imperial orbital siege lifted, the Clone Legion was free to land and devastate their newest foe – the Stormtrooper Corps.

Stealer then placed a Captain in charge of the orbital defense of Pantora as he took an LAAT/i down to Pantora, to the Capital where a key person – Senator Riyo Chuchi – is located. She is still fiercely loyal to what the Old Republic was and opposes the Empire, thus, the Empire launched an attack to intimidate her with murders.

* * *

**Pantora, 1157 hours by GST.  
**The two Acclamator-II's landed on the planet, five kilometers from the Capital of Pantora and unloaded the 1st Legion and shortly, Commander Stealer joined them. He climbed on top of an AT-TE and observed the situation on the Capital.

''All units, split up and surround the Capital. Don't let… them… to retreat!'' Stealer issued his order and shortly, the Legion split up in four parts and after a few minutes, it was ready to encircle the invading Imperial Stormtrooper clones.

''Attack!'' Stealer ordered and the Clones moved out of cover and attacked to liberate the Capital. They immediately stepped into battle with the Imperial Stormtrooper Clones and the battle became a bloody one, but for the Imperials that were taken by surprise.

Meanwhile, in space, a Mandator-II class Star Dreadnought built in 19BBY jumped in the system. The Imperial Dreadnought, Pride of the Core, could devastate that small task force and the three Venators were caught by surprise when it unleashed fire from its turbolaser cannons. It devastated the three Attack Cruiser shields and the Captain immediately ordered a full retreat behind Pantora. He immediately contacted Commander Stealer on the ground.

''Commander, we have a huge problem in space.'' Captain Rocker said to the Commander and Stealer immediately looked up where he saw a larger than usual starship in space, but he needed to zoom in so his antenna-visor lowered and he closed his left eye and the visor zoomed in to the ship.

''Pride of the Core… goddamnit!'' Stealer felt angry and he immediately contacted Captain Rocker. ''You need to send gunships to board that ship. It'll do good for our cause.'' He said but the Captain responded with a flaw in the LAAT's.

''Sir, the gunships cannot fly in space unless we add orbital modules for them, but that will take time.'' The Captain said and Stealer countered that with his observation.

''That ship's entering low orbit, so you are free to launch the gunships to board it.'' Stealer said and the Captain agreed to send the best Clone Troopers onboard the three Venators and they loaded onboard the gunships and prepared for a signal. As the main doors opened, the gunships were released out in low orbit and they rushed around the planet to crash into the Mandator's side bays. After a while of flying, they finally reached the dreadnought being protected by multiple TIE/LN starfighters, but the Clone escort of ARC-170s with red markings proved too good for them and they cleared a path directly to the Mandator's hangar bays. The pilots of the LAATs thought that the hangars were ray shielded, but when multiple more TIEs flew out, the gunships proceeded with full speed before the shields can cover the hangar again. Almost all of the gunships made it inside except for one, killing twenty Clone Troopers onboard of it. The gunships landed, disembarking all Clone Troopers aboard them, including a Clone Commando – RC-1207 ''Sev'' – who was given the rank of Platoon Leader, a First Lieutenant. The fight onboard the ''Pride of the Core'' began.

* * *

**Surface, 1345 hours by GST.  
**Stealer's company was approaching the Capitol Sector of the city and they encountered little to no resistance here, most likely because the Imperials are either storming the Capitol itself, or because they are busy defending against the Clone attack. Stealer proceeded to push into the Capitol itself.

When he was just outside the Capitol, Stealer noticed so many dead bodies of Stormtroopers lying around. The Clones entered the Capitol and saw poor lighting, so they activated their helmet-mounted flashlights and started looking for any living Pantorans. They were partially lucky since they found them, but they were firing at them, thinking that they're Stormtroopers due to the similar armor, but when Stealer went out with his gun raised and when one of the Clones lighted his armor with his flashlight, the Pantorans noticed the blue color schemes, the kama and the pauldrons meaning that he's a rogue Clone, not a loyal Stormtrooper.

''Wait! Wait! Lower your weapons! There are not Imperials! Look at their markings!'' A feminine voice said. It was Senator Riyo Chuchi. She just saved Stealer's life as the Pantoran Body Guards were ready to kill him and leave him blasted with holes. She made a gesture with her hand for the politicians, civilians and body guards to prepare to leave as she approached the Clone Commander.

''You must be the one who picked up our distress signal.'' Chuchi said as she felt that a burden fell off of her back.

''Yes ma'am, we're here to get you out of here. Our transports are nearby, let's go.'' Stealer said and everyone left on a hurry to get back to the RAS Aggressor and the RAS Bel'reen.

* * *

**Aboard the Mandator-II class Star Dreadnought, 1359 hours by GST.  
**Sev had managed to secure the bridge of the ship through bloody fighting and significant losses, but holding the bridge meant holding the ship and the ship was almost entirely under Clone Trooper control as the ship was now surrounded by the three Venator-class Star Destroyers. The Imperials tried retreating, but every escape pod and shuttle was being shot down by the ARC-170s and the Venator cruisers. After 30 minutes, the entire dreadnought was secure and two Acclamator ships arrived from the planet and ready to jump to lightspeed. All six ships then turned and prepared to make a jump for Hoth, a remote world on the Outer Rim that no one cares about. After the dreadnought turned, the fleet began making the jump to Hoth, where they will meet up with the rest of the Clone Fleet.

* * *

**Hoth's orbit, 1531 hours by GST.  
**The newly bolstered flotilla emerged from hyperspace directly over Hoth and between friendly ships. When the dreadnought itself emerged, it caused everyone to be shocked by its size. It was truly a masterpiece of Kuat Drive Yards' shipbuilding. A Venator-class Star Destroyer passed by it at full speed and headed down to the planet Hoth to meet up with Rex and Ahsoka.

Clone Engineers on Hoth's surface were building a large base when Stealer's personal flagship arrived and landed with ex-Senator Chuchi and Stealer himself to meet Rex and Ahsoka.

The massive Venator – the Guarlara – landed on Hoth's surface, not far from the main base and all Clone Troopers onboard were allowed shore leave. Stealer left the Guarlara through the large platform that lowered from the hangar bay and on which all of the Clone Troopers left in multiple large groups.

''Stealer, where have you been?'' Rex asked Stealer as soon as he got off Guarlara's platform.

''Rescuing this senator.'' Stealer showed Riyo Chuchi behind his back.

''Ah… welcome ma'am.'' Rex saluted to the ex-Senator and later on, Ahsoka came herself in an arctic planet Jedi robe.

''Welcome back, Stealer. I see you brought a friend.'' Ahsoka said observing Senator Chuchi who was holding on to Stealer's plated hand and covering from the snow storm that was currently raging on Hoth.

''Yeah. Can we get inside the base? I don't have a snowsuit and there wasn't any aboard the ship.'' Stealer said as he felt his body temperature slowly falling since the cold can get through his armor.

''Yeah, let's go.'' Rex said and then the four went to the base on Hoth that was still unfinished, but the main parts were sealed off from cold air and were as warm as an apartment on Coruscant's highest levels which are pretty warm.

* * *

**Hoth's Clone Base, 1547 hours by GST.  
**As soon as Stealer entered one of the main rooms, he was greeted by his old friend Frostmourne who was in a Clone officer's uniform instead of his ARC trooper armor.

''Hey Frostmourne!'' Stealer was happy to see his old friend up and alive.

''Stealer!'' Frostmourne replied as he clutched his side that was in pain.

''You alright?'' Stealer noticed that Frostmourne was in pain.

''Yeah… I just… sorry brother, but I cannot take part in any combat actions anymore. My body has taken too much damage and no medical remedy can heal it, not even the Force itself.'' Frostmourne said that with pain in every word as combat was his life. He, along with the millions of clones around the Galaxy, was bred for combat and hearing him say that was hard on Stealer and just as well on Rex himself.

''I am sorry to hear that, Frostmourne.'' Stealer said as the group was quite tired and they wanted to get some sleep. Rex, Frostmourne and Ahsoka led Stealer and Chuchi to a room in Living Area 2B. It was the only unreserved room not meant for ordinary Clone Troopers and Commander Stealer was given that room along with Senator Riyo Chuchi.

''Sorry Stealer, but you'll have to live with the beautiful senator. Also, as you can see, there's a double bed only. Sorry, again, but that's all the resources that we managed to find.'' Clone Regimental Commander Frostmourne explained it to both, Clone Marshal Commander Stealer and the Pantoran Senator Riyo Chuchi. The two looked at each other then, Chuchi looking in Stealer's helmet's T-shaped visor in the area that his eyes are at and Stealer looking at her through his helmet. The two then stopped staring at each other and accepted the ''challenge'' of living together.

''Suits me.'' Stealer said and Chuchi then nodded, supporting Stealer's words.

''Glad to hear it. Now, me and Ahsoka have to get to the Command Center and review all the data we have. Join us when you are free. Frostmourne, you are coming with us.'' Rex explained and the three left Stealer and Chuchi alone in their room. Stealer then turned around to observe the fairly large room. There, Stealer saw an officer's uniform that he never liked and decided to store it somewhere else, but later on. Right now, he took off his customized Phase II helmet and placed it on a nearby table and took a deep breath of oxygen.

''Enjoying your time without a helmet?'' Senator Chuchi asked as she observed the bed that she was forced to share with a clone of a Mandalorian bounty hunter, but she had nothing against it as she felt that this particular clone was very diverse from the rest of his brothers and she didn't even need the Force to feel that she'll have a very interesting time with Stealer.

''Most definitely, ma'am.'' Stealer replied a long while later after the Senator asked him. Stealer decided to take off his heavy armor and take a while to rest. It took a while for him to completely remove his heavy armor, but when he finished, he convinced his own self to put on his officer's uniform and so he did dress it on. He noted that it looked too Imperial-like, but luckily it wasn't as dark as the Imperial one and had the Republic's insignia on his shoulder. Stealer finally decided to stop looking at himself and lie in bed.

When Stealer approached it, he first tried it out and noticed that it's way more comfortable than the beds on starships. He then fully lied on the bed on his side and closed his eyes to start sleeping. Riyo Chuchi soon joined him to rest after a day of battling Imperials.

* * *

**Republic Attack Cruiser's Coryx Moth Command Bridge, 1634 hours by GST.  
**The radars of the Venator-class Star Destroyer Coryx Moth have picked up a Republic built Victory-I class Star Destroyer jumping into the Hoth System. When the ship jumped in, it immediately displayed a friendly IFF and a report of crewmembers onboard. There were no Clone Troopers onboard, but there was a militia of different races and a Jedi Master, Rahm Kota, onboard it. Shortly after, a message came to all ships in the Fleet from that Victory-I class Star Destroyer.

''This is General Rahm Kota. I would like to speak with whoever is in charge here.''

* * *

**Well, well. Stealer's going to make a girlfriend, isn't he? Also, another Jedi has arrived to possibly join forces with the true Clone Troopers and their mighty Fleet that was bolstered by a Mandator-II class Star Dreadnought (Or a Super Star Destroyer, if you want it to sound like that). Well, I hope you enjoyed and as always, don't forget to review and follow/favorite.**


	6. Rescuing General Plo Koon

**Enjoy this new chapter. Also, some special Jedi Master will be rescued. I hope you enjoy and of course, review in the end. Your support is much appreciated.  
**

* * *

**Hoth, 18BBY, 1641 hours by GST.  
**The Victory-I class Star Destroyer that contained General Kota and his militia were authorized to send gunships with the General himself and a few of his militiamen down to the Clone base on Hoth. The Victory-I entered the atmosphere and deployed four LAATs down to the base. The gunships rushed through the intensifying snow storm and finally reached the base, though barely, as the storm had limited the visibility to almost ten meters. During the landing sequence, the visibility worsened and one of the pilots almost rammed General Kota's gunship, but Kota's usage of the Force prevented the gunship from moving out of its trajectory, thus, all four gunships landed without an incident.

''Welcome on Base Alpha. My name is Rex, I am one of three Clone Commanders on this base and I have been ordered to lead you inside, so follow me, sir.'' Rex introduced himself and activated a beacon on his back and then lead the militiamen along with Kota into the base. Once at the entrance, at least eight Shock Troopers were standing on guard inside and two in Shock Trooper snow gear outside. Kota didn't really trust any of the Clone Troopers and questioned their ''loyalty''. His distrust was bolstered by the recent ''Operation: Knightfall'' and the Jedi Purge across the Galaxy. The committers of these murders were Clones.

''Welcome, General Kota.'' Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano welcomed the Jedi Master inside of the base. The Master simply observed his surroundings while being encircled by his militiamen.

''Hey, CT-01/24-4565, check out the royalty over there.'' CT-01/25-9341 of the Clone Shock Troopers spoke, making fun of General Kota who, to the Clone point of view, seemed paranoid of the Clones since he was encircled by his militiamen.

''I agree with you there, Masher.'' CT-01/24-4565 replied to CT-01/25-9341's comment as the both were giggling under their helmets.

''Shut up you two.'' Commander Fox spoke up as he entered the room. He was very well aware that those two were making fun of the distrustful Jedi Master. The two Clones who made fun of the paranoid Jedi then straightened back up as if nothing happened, since their Commander was walking next to them.

''Disgusting. Say, Tano, how can you trust these Clones? They betrayed us by murdering us and following that dead body on the Senate!'' Jedi Master Kota asked and by the words ''dead body on the Senate'' he referred to the now-Emperor Palpatine.

''These Clones rebelled against that Order, they did not want to follow the path of traitors.'' Ahsoka explained as Commander Rex and Commander Fox went to her left and right to stand by her.

''Hm… maybe I believe you. How many of these Clones do you have altogether?'' Kota asked as then Commander Fox stepped up front.

''Sir, we have about a 100,000 troopers and still gathering. We have ships all over the Galaxy looking for Clones that either regretted killing their Jedi Masters, or that they rebelled against it. Also, we've recruited some farmers willing to share some of their crops with us to supply us with food and clean water. Fuel… we have smugglers doing that. They're gathering the fuel that we need all over Imperial and Hutt Space. The Hutts themselves seem particularly interested to ensure our survival, so they supply us with whatever we deem is necessary for us. All is done secretly, so that the Empire doesn't know, of course.'' Commander Fox explained and then Kota seemed impressed. Though, Commander Fox was mistaken with the amount of Clones, as they had about 567,341 Clone Trooper, with 231,935 being at the base and the rest out in the Galaxy, rallying to be delivered to the base.

''And who planned all of this out?'' Kota asked the Clones.

''Well, General Tano did with the help of me and Rex and a crippled Clone officer, Frostmourne.'' Fox explained as then he went back in line with Tano and Rex.

''Hm… well, I don't have anywhere else to go so I guess I'll have to stay with these… Clones.'' Kota seemed rather hateful towards Clones, even after hearing about their brilliant planning and how they supported General Tano.

''Sir, I will lead you and your men into your personal rooms, so… follow me, please.'' Masher volunteered to show them their rooms along with CT-01/24-4565. Fox nodded to them as he allowed them to lead the way for the new neighbors.

''Alright, lead the way, Clone.'' Kota said as he went behind the two Shock Trooper Clones.

''My name's Masher, sir.'' The Clone introduced himself, not knowing that Kota believed that Clones have no names.

''Just, lead the way.'' Kota said angrily.

* * *

**Cato Neimoidia, 1711 hours by GST.  
**The Republic Assault Ship Aken was making a run over Cato Neimoidia where Jedi Master Plo Koon was shot down. Out of the ship a squadron of ARC-170s flew out, covering a small squadron of LAAT/i gunships that were heading down to Koon's last known position, which was a few months ago.

The LAATs landed in the city and the Clones of the 212th Attack Battalion disembarked.

''Alright two twelves, move it out and find General Plo Koon's body or himself intact. If he's alive, I want him delivered back here ASAP. Got it?'' Captain Shack ordered around his men and they all immediately spread out in teams to search for Plo Koon and ask around the local Neimoidians for any directions while the Captain and a platoon of men remained at the docking station. Captain Shack observed as the RAS Aken slowly came in to dock to the city and a docking tube extended to meet the Aken's frontal airlock.

* * *

**Somewhere on the underground of Cato Neimoidia, 1722 hours by GST.  
**Plo Koon was walking around, he was clutching his side that still wasn't healed, even after some Neimoidians tried to heal him, but it was partially his own fault. He was too suspicious that Imperials would come back to double check if they finished their job and so he moved from house to house until he reached the underground where barely any Neimoidian lives.

Plo Koon was disarmed as his lightsaber was destroyed when he crashed in his Delta-7B Aethersprite Interceptor, the Blade of Dorin, as he nicknamed it. Soon, Koon felt a disturbance in the Force and he sat down on the ground to meditate. He saw a vision in which, he is rescued by Clone Troopers in yellow markings that are fighting other Clone Troopers. He had a similar vision before, but in that, he was being killed by Imperials without any ''helpful'' Clones appearing anywhere.

Plo Koon was confused. For the first time, he did not know what to do.

* * *

**In a city of Cato Neimoidia, 1739 hours by GST.  
**Aboard the RAS Aken, crewmembers were trying to contact the nearest Venator-class Star Destroyer that was loyal to the Jedi and the anti-Imperials. They needed the combat assistance of an Attack Cruiser since an Imperial Victory-I class Star Destroyer was heading to Cato Neimoidia and the Aken was an Acclamator-II class Assault Ship designed for anti-frigate duty and escort duty, not anti-cruiser duty.

''This is the Impavid, we'll get there in an hour. Can you hold out that long?'' The closest Venator finally responded, but it was not enough, since the Victory-I was to reach them within twenty minutes.

''Negative, Impavid. We need you here now!'' The Captain of the Aken said through the comms.

''That's impossible! Hyperspace travel has never been so fast! You will just have to hold out until we arrive. We cannot lose Plo Koon's trace!'' The Captain of the Impavid replied as he was fully aware of the Aken's mission on Cato Neimoidia.

The Commanding Clone of the Aken took a deep breath and then agreed with the Impavid's Captain.

''Alright, sixty minutes. Please, be quick!'' The Captain said as he ended the call and then dialed Captain Shack.

''Shack, we'll have to leave you for an hour. Find Koon!'' The Captain of the Aken ordered as the ship detached from the city and turned around to head back into orbit. Most likely to hide from the Imperial Destroyer.

''Alright…'' Shack seemed worried but he didn't show it since his helmet was covering his face.

Somewhere around in the city in a poor people district, Lucky squad visited a house in which a very poor family, by Neimoidian standards, of Neimoidians lived in.

''Nix, knock on that door. This is your time.'' One of the Clone Troopers said as the Clone Corporal Nix knocked on the door and a female Neimoidian opened and looked at the Clone in front of her.

''Imperials! Kids, pack your bags and fast!'' The Neimoidian mixed the Imperial Stormtroopers up with Clones from the 212th.

''Wait! Wait! Please, we're not here to do harm!'' Nix said as he and his squad poured in the house through the entrance. They all had their guns down except for two Clones watching the door for any unwanted visitors.

''Please, stop!'' Clone Trooper Nix said as he grabbed the Neimoidian female by her hand. She looked at him and he took off his helmet.

''We are not going to do any harm, we're just going to ask a few questions about a Jedi.'' Nix said to try and calm down the woman.

''Kids, false alarm.'' She sighed as she said to her children. ''Jedi, you say?''

''Yes, ma'am, a Kel Doran Jedi Master who crashed during the execution of Order 66.'' Nix explained and the Neimoidian then went back to the living room with the Clone Corporal in which all of the other Clone Troopers were in.

''What do you wish to know?'' She asked to the Clones.

''Mainly this: Is he alive? If yes, then could you put us on a trail to him?'' The Clones asked and the female sighed. She knew that she promised that Kel Doran to keep her mouth shut even to her own family, but she couldn't hold that information in anymore. Seeing as these Clones seemed helpful, she revealed it.

''He's alive and in the underworld. He's heavily wounded. He said that he will locate for a way off-world in a less civilized and traitorous area, but, I fear that he has made a mistake due to the pain that he suffered.'' She explained to the Clones.

''Trapper, call a gunship!'' A Clone Sergeant ordered Trapper to call for an LAAT immediately.

''Copy that.'' Trapper acknowledged and contacted Captain Shack.

''Captain, we need a gunship at Living Area R-03.'' Trapper said to the Captain.

''For what purpose, Trooper?'' The Captain asked.

''To find General Plo Koon.'' He explained and Shack then immediately ordered the pilots to warm up three gunships.

''On our way.'' Shack said as he ended the call and hopped in one of the three gunships himself. His trustful Lieutenant, Trink, was left as the one in charge of the docking area as Shack left with the gunships to locate Koon.

The gunships rushed fast for the Living Area in which Lucky Squad was in and when they reached it, they opened their doors for the Clones to jump in.

''Where to?'' The pilot asked.

''Below the clouds.'' The Clone Sergeant in charge of Lucky Squad said as the gunships closed their doors and went downwards to head for the lowest possible level, but first, through the thick clouds.

Meanwhile, in orbit, the Aken was engaged by the Victory-I class Star Destroyer, the Victorious, in a ship-to-ship fight in which the Aken was losing.

''Launch all gunships and escape pods. Evacuate the ship!'' The Captain ordered as he sat on a navigator's chair.

''Sir, aren't you coming?'' One of the Clones asked.

''No, now get the hell out of this crumbling piece of durasteel!'' The Captain said as the Clones left the bridge and went into the escape pods to escape. The Captain himself had turned the ship to make its front face the Victory-I class and he programmed it on a full ramming course, but not before the Imperial vessel deployed its own gunships to the surface.

* * *

**On Cato Neimoidia, 1803 hours by GST.  
**''All Clones on the surface, attention, the Aken has been disabled and is on its way to be destroyed. Be warned, debris is to fall from orbit. Also, beware of Stormtroopers heading your way. They are likely to seize the capital on which you are on now by force. Repel them or hold the city until the Impavid arrives.'' A Clone officer who served aboard the Aken informed all Clones of the 212th currently on the surface. He himself was in an escape pod that was dangerously close to the Victory-I that was getting rammed and blown to shreds.

''Damn, I hope those guys up there can hold the ground without us for a while.'' Trapper said to Nix.

''Don't worry Trapper, they'll be fine. We just have to find General Plo Koon and wait for the Impavid.'' Nix explained to Trapper, but in reality, that plan that they had was really a hard one.

''Approaching a crash site. It's a Neimoidian Taxi right there and it looks like a fresh crash.'' The pilot said as he and two other pilots landed their three gunships and released their Clone passengers.

''You six, stay with the gunships and protect them in case Stormtroopers come down here. The rest, follow me.'' Captain Shack ordered around his two platoons as they geared up and left. Nix, as a heavy weapons lover, grabbed the Z-6 Rotary Blaster with him and a rocket launcher, just in case.

''Hey, look!'' One of the Clone Troopers shouted out as the two platoons stopped.

''Kel Doran blood.'' He pointed at the blood stains below his feet and then noticed a trail heading straight forward.

''Good eyes, Trooper. Follow me men!'' Captain Shack said as the two platoons followed him and he followed the trail of Kel Doran blood. They followed the blood through the misty surface and suddenly, they reached a Kel Doran body.

''Trooper, run a scan of that Kel Doran. I want to know if he's General Plo Koon.'' Captain Shack ordered and one of the Troopers began observing and scanning him. The ID was a positive, but his vitals were not so positive.

''Sir, it is General Koon, but his vitals are bad. I am surprised he even survived this long down here.'' The Trooper informed the Captain, who was ordering the LAATs to come pick them up.

* * *

**In the Capital City, 1811 hours by GST.  
**''Imperial Nu-class shuttles!'' Lieutenant Trink yelled as he jumped into cover to evade shots from the Imperial shuttles that fired their guns to clear the docking area from Clone gunships.

''Damn, they're destroying our gunships!'' One of the Clone Troopers said as he was then pinned down behind his cover when the shuttles kept firing on the Clones in the docking bay. Then, the shuttles opened their doors and out of them, Imperial Stormtroopers jumped out. Armored in shiny white armor without any markings, the T-shaped visor gone from the helmet with just two ''holes'' for eyes and armed with the new E-11 blaster rifles and now, instead of aiming down the sights, these Stormtroopers were mostly aiming from their hips.

''I don't remember Clones aiming like that.'' Lieutenant Trink observed but a Trooper next to him then added:

''Those are not Clones anymore, look at their sizes, they're different.''

''Good eyes, Trooper. Men, prepare to return fire as soon as CT-883 shoots down that shuttle.'' Lieutenant Trink said as CT-883 that was far behind them all ran up with a rocket launcher and fired on the Nu-class shuttle. The shuttle tried to evade, but the rocket had a lock on and it impacted with the shuttle's cockpit, killing the pilots.

''Fire!'' Trink ordered as twenty Clone Troopers emerged out of cover and unleashed fire on the Imperial Stormtroopers from their DC-15A and DC-15S blasters. The Stormtroopers were caught by surprise and the lack of cover on their side ensured the death of every Stormtrooper in there, but not in the city as Stormtroopers were dropped everywhere.

''Team Three, we're being pushed back to the LZ!''

''Team Seven, gah, they've got air superiority and we're taking losses!''

The Clone Troopers yelled on the coms and complained about the lack of friendly air support, but there was nothing Lieutenant Trink could do. He wished that if only he had at least a pair of either V-19 Torrents or V-wing starfighters at the very least. Then, he remembered the ARC-170 escort squadron that was escorting their approach into the city. Lizard squadron. He immediately asked for a signal booster.

''Lizard squadron… are you there? Lizard squadron?'' A faint signal was heard on the squadron's communicators, but they answered.

''Lizard Leader here. Trink, is that you?'' The leader asked.

''Oh, damn, it's good to hear from you. Look, we need air support right away. Imperials have invaded and there could be a Victory-I still operation in orbit.'' Trink informed the leader as he then accepted the mission.

''Roger Trink. We're on our way. Lizard squadron, lock S-foils in attack position and stay in a tight formation until we come in contact with Imperials.'' The Leader of the Lizard Squadron sent the order across his squadron and he lead them to the city.

Meanwhile, down on the surface, the gunships had found Shack and his platoons along with Koon. The Troopers loaded in and then the gunships took off and headed back to the surface to join the fight that is raging on.

* * *

**Cato Neimoidia's orbit, 1845 hours by GST.  
**The RAC Impavid left hyperspace more than a hundred kilometers away from the barely operational Victory-I class Star Destroyer.

''All fighter squadrons, deploy and secure the space. All ARC-170 squadrons, I want you to disable those weapons on the Imperial Destroyer.'' The Captain of the Impavid issued his orders as the ventral hangar bay doors opened up and released 192 Alpha-3 class Nimbus V-wing starfighters and 12 ARC-170 starfighters to finish off the Imperials up in space.

The battle was short, because the Victory-I class was badly damaged by the Aken and the Impavid finished the Imperial Destroyer off with a single SPHA-T beam shot. The orbit was secured and now the V-wings headed down to the atmosphere to deal with the Imperials and rescue the trapped Clones.

* * *

**Hoth, The Next Day, 0559 hours by GST.  
**Commander Stealer was waking up from a very long sleep and when he opened his eyes, he noticed Riyo Chuchi staring at him.

''How long have you been staring at me?'' Stealer asked as he got up and went to take off his officer's uniform and put on his ARC Trooper Phase II armor instead.

''Oh, just for the past five minutes. When I woke up, I noticed my arm was on your chest and I thought I was invading your private space, so I decided to… just look at you instead.'' Riyo explained to Stealer who finished putting his armor together.

''Uh huh.'' He replied and then cleaned his pauldrons.

''There's a message to you from Commander Fox. He said that you should get to the medical bay.'' The Senator informed the Clone Commander.

''Alright, but what about you? Are you going to stay here?'' Stealer asked the Pantoran.

''No, I'll come with you.'' She replied and got up from their bed and followed Stealer. The two were now heading down the Living Area's hallways that lead into another hallway of the base and from which, they got to the medical bay. When they entered the medical bay, they saw Commander Fox having a conversation with the 212th Attack Battalion's Captain Shack and Lieutenant Trink, both of whom risked their lives to find General Plo Koon and make sure that they have a landing zone from which to get off from the planet.

''Stealer, the 212th found Master Plo Koon, alive, on Cato Neimoidia. We placed him in a bacta tank for his own health, but he was rescued at the cost of at least a thousand of our brothers and a single Assault Ship, the RAS Aken.'' Commander Fox explained as Stealer then approached Plo Koon's bacta tank with Riyo Chuchi behind him.

''Damn, we'll have to start looking for Acclamator-II class Assault Ships and more Venator-class Star Destroyers, since our numbers are rising and so are the Imperial numbers rising, but unlike the Imperials, our ship numbers are not rising.'' Stealer said and then turned back to face Commander Fox.

''Kuat?'' Fox suggested, but Kuat was heavily guarded by at least a fleet of Imperial ships.

''No, Mon Calamari. They can build primary warships, and they don't want to cooperate with the Empire. Perfect allies.'' Stealer explained his thoughts.

''Mon Calamari…? Are you sure? It's like way past Imperial space.'' Commander Fox felt that the plan was a suicide if a Star Cruiser was captured by a gravity well of a Interdictor vessel and then ambushed by an Imperial-class Flotilla.

''Yes. Ready for some fun, brother?'' Stealer asked and Commander Fox then regained his self.

''Hell yeah.'' He signed up for the mission.

''Good. Let's get the Guarlara ready for a take-off.'' Stealer said and left with Fox, leaving Riyo Chuchi alone in the room, but Chuchi then gathered her thoughts and decided to come along.

''Wait!'' She yelled. ''I am coming with the both of you. A diplomatic approach, in which neither of you are capable, is necessary.'' She explained why she wanted to come along.

''Sounds fair to me. Welcome aboard.'' Stealer said and the three proceeded to exit the base. The trio entered the Guarlara that was packed with Clone Troopers and Clone crewmembers ready for a flight. Thus, their adventure to get new ships began.

* * *

**Mon Calamari and its shipyards... great target. Unless, of course, the Mon Cals are too afraid to secretly build Venator-class Star Destroyers and Acclamator-II class Assault Ships along with Victory-I class Star Destroyers for the Jedi-loyal Clone Army. Also, the size of the Jedi-loyal Clone Army is tiny compared to its Imperial Counterpart, thus the size might increase in the duration of the chapters. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, so please, review, favorite, like, share, do whatever you must. If you have friends who might like this story, share it with them, don't be shy. Thank you for your support.**


	7. Liberation of Mon Cala

**Welcome to yet another chapter of Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Order 66. It features a good ol' combat maneuver developed by Ahsoka during the Clone Wars and I hope you enjoy this chapter, like the others. Read on!  
**

* * *

**At the far reaches of the Hoth System, 18BBY, 1531 hours by GST, Aboard the RAC Guarlara.  
**Stealer and Fox were standing in the command bridge of the Guarlara and discussing their next steps. Fox was trying to put into account the fact that Imperial Star Destroyers might be waiting for them and took two additional Venators with the Guarlara and he even brought Plo Koon with them, in case he wakes up faster and is ready for battle with a Sith, if Darth Vader himself is there. Plo Koon was being kept in Guarlara's medical bay inside a bacta tank.

''Are all hands ready for lightspeed?'' Stealer asked one of his navigations officers.

''Sir!'' The officer saluted, a sign that he said ''Yes.'' to his commanding officer.

''Good. All hands, prepare for lightspeed. Make the jump to Mon Calamari.'' Stealer said and the stars outside began stretching as time around them was slowing down. The three ships then almost simultaneously entered hyperspace and their ride for Mon Calamari began.

''All hands, estimated arrival time, four hours.'' One of the bridge communications officers informed the crews of all three Star Destroyers – RAC Guarlara, RAC Coryx Moth and the RAC Attacker.

* * *

**Four hours later, in the outskirts of the Calamari System.  
**The Republic attack group left hyperspace just next to Iceberg IV on the outskirts of the system. There, they began scanning the system.

''Sir, five Imperial ships detected. Two Imperial ones and three Victory ones.'' A Clone officer reported.

''Thank you, officer.'' Stealer said and then continued discussing the movements with Chuchi, Fox and two Clone Tactical Officers.

''If only the Guarlara is sent forth, we can deal a lot of damage before we send in the two other Cruisers.'' One of the Tactical Officers suggested but then Fox interrupted.

''The Guarlara alone isn't strong enough to withstand concentrated fire from five Imperial vessels, let alone two counterparts, the Imperial Star Destroyers.'' Fox informed of the problem.

''Sir, I believe there is a solution to this problem.'' The other Tactical Officer offered a solution that came from early in the Clone Wars during the siege of Ryloth.

He activated a recorded unconventional tactic that was developed by Padawan Tano and Admiral Yularen. The Guarlara was positioned in a way that only its underbelly took the heat of the lasers, leaving the bridge and the hangar secure, but the SPHA cannon could be lost, but it could be replaced just as fast.

''Hm… This is… a great idea.'' Stealer said and he then thought of jumping in an ARC-170 himself. ''I will lead the starfighter squadrons myself. Fox, take over while I am gone.'' Stealer said and then turned towards the exit.

''Sir, I think Senator Chuchi is volunteering to take command instead.'' Fox said as if trying to see of what the Senator is capable of in battle. Chuchi instead shook her head and looked at Stealer in a way that is saying that she doesn't want to take command of the task force that was nicknamed ''The Aggressive Negotiation Force'' by some Clones due to the fact that this force was under Stealer's and Fox's command and they didn't negotiate peacefully with villains.

''Alright, Riyo, show your skills. This entire battle hangs on your shoulders and my life too.'' Stealer said as he smiled and then he put on his Phase II helmet. He left the command bridge and Chuchi was rather scared and annoyed at the same time.

''Orders, ma'am?'' The Tactical Officers and Fox awaited for her orders.

''Leave formation, approach the Imperial Fleet.'' She said as she then went on to the observation area and looked in front of her, trying to see Mon Calamari in the distance.

* * *

**In Guarlara's hangar bay.  
**Stealer arrived in the hangar and looked around to find his ARC-170 starfighter. One of the Clones led him to it and he sat inside of it, checking all of its systems and sealing the cockpit.

''You ready back there?'' Stealer asked his gunner.

''Are you still asking, Commander? I'm dying for action!'' His gunner replied and Stealer then activated the starfighter.

''All ARC-170 and BTL-B squadrons, prepare for take-off. V-wing units, get ready now.'' A voice on the loudspeakers informed the pilots and gunners of the upcoming battle. The ARC-170s and BTL-B Y-wings entered the lane in which they were to take off from once the dorsal doors opened.

''Stealer, are you sure about this? I mean, I'm a diplomat, not an Admiral.'' Senator Chuchi contacted Stealer as she was trying to persuade him to change his mind. ''I… I don't want to lose you out there.''

''Riyo, you can do this. Trust me, if I put so much faith in you then it means that you are more than capable to do it.'' Stealer answered and proceeded to end the conversation. He directed his starfighter to the very front of the hangar lane. He could hear a battle raging outside.

* * *

**In the Command Bridge.  
**''Execute combat maneuver!'' Chuchi ordered and the ship immediately turned to make its keel face the enemy ships. Her ship was under heavy fire as the shields began to slowly collapse, but the entire power that the hypermatter annihilator could produce was diverted to the underside shields and so the shields turned back up to full strength.

''Get that dorsal door open right away!'' She shouted across the bridge and the dorsal doors opened up shortly, releasing more than a hundred craft.

* * *

**Stealer's ARC-170.  
**''All bombers, focus on the Imperial Star Destroyers. We'll pick off the TIE fighters from you. All ARC-170s, line up behind me.'' Stealer issued his orders and his 36 ARC-170 starfighters lined up behind the 80 BTL-B Y-wings flying towards the two Imperial-class Star Destroyers.

''All bombers, divide in 40 per Imperial Star Destroyer. ARC squadrons, divide in half.'' Stealer issued his second wave of orders as his craft approached the Star Destroyers. As soon as they approached, the bombers released a waves and waves of torpedoes on the hulls of the two Imperial heavies but the Imperial heavies fired back with their heavy and light cannons. The torpedoes of the bombers went ever closer to the bridges and the Captains released TIE fighters. More than a dozen bombers were shot down already, along with a few ARC-170s lost. Stealer sent a coded message to send all V-wings of the Guarlara into action to occupy most of the TIEs. The Captains, unfortunately for them, were too late in issuing that order as the torpedoes bombarded the bridges to smithereens and left the Imperial Star Destroyers inactive. This was the perfect time to re-line up the Guarlara and send in the Coryx Moth and the Attacker.

''Attacker, Coryx Moth, jump in orbit.'' Chuchi said as the Guarlara was slowly turning to make her DBY-827 turbolaser batteries able to fire on the Victory-I class Star Destroyers. The power was divided between the underside's shields and frontal shields while the ship was turning and when the Guarlara came in position, the full power was given to the turbolaser batteries as they sent devastating bolts towards the Imperial warships. As soon as the Coryx Moth and the Attacker appeared, the Imperials knew the battle in space was lost and they were even unable to escape as their hyperdrives were lacking power that was diverted to shields and weapons.

* * *

**15 minutes later, 18BBY, In orbit around Mon Calamari. 2045 hours by GST.  
**''Our shields managed to hold!'' Chuchi was cheering on the bridge and then Fox came behind her to inform of something tricky.

''Our reactor was upgraded and could create almost double the power at lower hypermatter costs.'' Fox said with a grin on his face as Chuchi's smile slowly faded away, but she was still happy that Stealer didn't die, even while mopping up the TIE fighters in space.

''Stealer here. Ready for some ground pounding, Fox?'' Stealer asked Commander Fox.

''You bet.'' Fox replied, determined to fight and win.

''Ready the gunships and send all Clone Troopers except the Clone Marines down to the surface. There are Imperial Stormtroopers down there, but tell them to group up as soon as they land, avoid engaging any Imperials and wait for us to arrive.'' Stealer said as Fox was heading already down to the hangar bay.

A few moments later, 160 gunships departed the three ships, filled with Troopers. In the first wave, 4800 Clone Troopers were delivered to the under the cover of the Mon Calamari night. They arrived at the very edge of Hakawa Islands, not far away from the Imperial Garrison. Soon later, Fox arrived with 200 more Clone Troopers and AT-TE tanks. Then, Stealer and his ARC-170 landed, he climbed out and his gunner took over as the pilot and flew back to the Guarlara.

''What've we got there, Fox?'' Stealer asked as he approached Commander Fox and three Advanced Recon Force Troopers.

''Imperials have dug in tight. A direct assault will result in massive losses.'' One of the ARF Troopers said, forcing Stealer to invent a surprise attack tactic, but then he decided to turn to deception.

''You three will follow me. I have an idea.'' Stealer said as the four then moved up to the Imperial base. Stealer was hoping to catch an Imperial standard five man patrol off-guard and steal their armor. He was in luck as a patrol was walking by.

''Sir, should we blast these bastards?'' Boil, one of the ARF troopers, asked Stealer, but Stealer ordered to switch their guns on stun. He switched his DC-17 blaster pistols to stun as well.

''Get ready.'' Stealer said as he took aim on two of the Stormtroopers.

''Fire now.'' Stealer said, his voice calm as the wind on the planet. The Clones fired on the Stormtroopers and stunned them all. They dropped their guns on the edge of the cliff that they were on and they left their armor there as well, leaving them only in their bodysuits. They quickly approached the unconscious Stormtroopers and they stripped them of their equipment and armor and then executed them with their own weapons.

''Damn, this armor is too tight. I think I'll be walking like a clanker! Gah!'' Boil was the first to complain about the Stormtrooper armor.

''It's too uncomfortable and crushing some of my organs.'' Another ARF trooper complained.

''This armor is way too uncomfortable, but we have to move on and weaken their defenses!'' Stealer ordered and the men steeled themselves, ready for the coming battle.

On the hill, Fox and a few of his Coruscant Shock Troopers came to take the armor of those who are to infiltrate the base and loaded in in an LAAT gunship.

* * *

**Outside the Stormtrooper garrison.  
**Stealer and three of his ARF troopers in disguise approached the checkpoint, the only entry into the Garrison. They were stopped by seven Stormtroopers.

''Your number please.'' The Stormtroopers demanded to know Stealer's and his ARF trooper IDs without knowing the Imperials knowing that they were Clones in Stormtrooper disguise.

''TK-051.'' Stealer responded with the service number of the trooper that was inside his HUD.

''All checks out, welcome back Sergeant.'' Another Stormtrooper welcomed and let the four pass into the base. Once inside, they began to look around and noticed that it wasn't so heavily armored, like if the Imperials weren't even expecting an attack. Their suspicions were confirmed when they eavesdropped on a conversation between an Imperial Officer and two Stormtroopers.

''Anyone got any word from our ships in orbit? I hope they don't forget to send us the AT-ATs or we are pretty much screwed if someone attacks us.'' One of the Stormtroopers said.

''Shut up and do your jobs. Watch over the perimeter and make an appearance that there are at least two times more of us than now, since a little more than half of our men were transported over to Alderaan to put down an uprising.'' The Imperial Officer ordered and this gave the Clones that were ready to liberate Mon Calamari an edge over the Imperials.

''Alright, you two, get to the control tower and disable that shield. You will follow me, we will kill that Imperial Officer. He seems to be in charge of this.'' Stealer ordered around his ARF troopers.

''Yes, sir.'' Boil acknowledged and took his fellow ARF trooper to the control tower. The third ARF trooper followed Stealer as they tracked the Imperial Officer to a more shady area where Stormtroopers could not notice their murder.

* * *

**2204 hours by GST, Mon Calamari.  
**Commander Fox and a force of 5000 Shock Troopers plus 20 AT-TE walker tanks were waiting for a signal and then they got it. A flare from the middle of the garrison appeared and Fox ordered the assault.

''Advance! Advance! Fire at will!'' Fox yelled as he got up, grabbed his DC-15A Blaster Rifle and ran towards the garrison as thousands of Clone Shock Troopers followed him. They ran towards the entrance which was guarded, but they were overwhelmed by the assault of the Clones and all the Stormtroopers at the entrance were killed. Stealer and two ARF troopers were running out of the garrison with the Stormtrooper helmets removed. An LAAT gunship arrived and delivered them their armor.

''Stealer, where's CT-101?'' Fox asked but then Stealer looked to him and shook his head. A sign that CT-101, an ARF trooper, was killed in action. The three Clones dropped their useless Stormtrooper armor and put on their own armors. Boil in his customized Phase II armor with the 212th Attack Battalion's markings, CT-2507, one of the ARF troopers, in his Phase II shock trooper armor with red markings and Stealer in his heavily modified and customized Phase II ARC trooper armor with blue markings.

''Let's kick some asses.'' Stealer said as one of Fox's Shock Troopers threw him a DC-15A Blaster Rifle. He observed it and then ran next to Fox who was sitting right next to a corner in the entrance.

''Ready, Fox?'' Stealer asked Fox who nodded and then Stealer rushed in from around the corner, along with a little more than 2000 Shock Troopers following him and pouring through that entrance with a two AT-TEs ramming that entrance wider for them to fit through. Stealer and a few Clones took up positions around some piled up boxes, he ordered the bulk of this regiment to hold position here while he takes a platoon of men and flanks from behind. The regiment then spread out to form an assault line. Many Clones got incapacitated while switching positions, some were even headshotted, which means instant death. It took a while for Stealer and the Clone platoon to flank around the Stormtrooper defensive line, but they managed to flank around and lure Stormtroopers out of cover. When the Stormtrooper attention was turned to Stealer and his platoon, Stealer ordered the regiment to make a full push from the behind and blast all Stormtroopers without taking prisoners except for highest ranking Stormtroopers.

* * *

**Twenty minutes later.**  
The Stormtroopers were all killed except for the highest ranking ones that knew something of Imperial operations. Clone Shock Troopers were looking around the Garrison for any Mon Calamari prisoners that need to be freed. The Shock Troopers found a lot of Mon Calamari that seemed to be Naval Officers.

One Shock Trooper came to Stealer and Fox, and informed them of the findings.

''Commanders, I have found some Mon Calamari willing to enter our Naval Officer Corps.'' The Shock Trooper informed the two Clone Commanders.

''Good job, get them loaded on the gunships and send them aboard our Cruisers. We need to contact the King of Mon Cala.'' Stealer said as he then kept trying to contact King Lee-Char through his gauntlet communicator. Finally, after two hundred and eleven tries, Lee-Char answered.

''This is King Lee-Char of Dac. What do you want, Stormtrooper?'' The King demanded to know, as if he didn't realize that he was actually talking to Clone Troopers.

''My excuses, your Highness, but I am not a Stormtrooper. I am a Clone Marshal Commander and an ARC Trooper. My name is Stealer and I serve the Galactic Republic Remnant, as we call it.'' Stealer tried to correct King Lee-Char and he was ultimately successful, as after hearing how the Clone Commander introduced, Lee-Char let his breath go.

''Did you beat the Imperial Fleet and their Garrison away?'' Lee-Char asked as his personal transport was emerging from the depths of the sea.

''We didn't just beat them away. We annihilated them all.'' Stealer said as he came closer to the transport that was about to emerge.

''Good. All of them must die.'' Lee-Char said as his transport emerged and he, along with Captain Gial Ackbar, left it and went towards the Clone Commander. As they approached him, Stealer kneeled down in honor towards the King.

''No need, Commander. We're friends here.'' Lee-Char placed his hand on the Commander's shoulder. Stealer then got back up and Lee-Char observed how the Commander was quite taller than he is.

''Tell me, why have you come here? There has to be a reason to this huge risk.'' Lee-Char asked and then Stealer tried to explain.

''Well, we would love you to build us fleets of ships that we can put against those Imperials.'' Stealer explained and Lee-Char eventually found this idea rather interesting.

''Well, our shipyards are definitely not as advanced as those on Kuat, but, we can build ships faster and with higher levels of quality. All we need is the blueprints for the ships you need.'' Gial Ackbar explained while Lee-Char was thinking about his answer.

''We will accept helping the Republic Remnant. We'll send our representative onboard your flagship as soon as you want it.'' Lee-Char said as he looked at Gial Ackbar, his Captain of the Guard. Gial acknowledged his new duty as the representative of the Mon Calamari species.

''Ackbar, ready to serve the Republic Navy, because that's where I see you'll fit the most.'' Stealer asked the Captain of the Mon Cala Guards.

''But, what about my duty as a representative?'' Ackbar wanted to know.

''You don't need to be one. We can always find someone else to represent your people.'' Stealer explained and Ackbar even felt better as he didn't need to bury himself in politics.

''Good… thank you, Commander.'' He thanked and then went to the Commander's side. Commander Stealer stretched out his arm in which were the blueprints of all ships necessary for the Republic. Lee-Char took that datapad and observed it.

''You can come see your new armada within in a month.'' Lee-Char accepted the challenge, to build an Armada big enough to harass or destroy Imperial Fleets. The time was set – three galactic months. In one month, the first Assault Ships and Victory-I's would be finished. In the next two, Venator-class Star Destroyers would be finished.

An LAAT/i gunship arrived nearby to deliver Captain Ackbar up to the RAC Guarlara.

* * *

**Hyperspace, Onboard a stolen Nu-class Attack Shuttle, 0131 hours by GST. 18BBY.  
**A Jedi, brown in skin color, was piloting an Attack Shuttle that was wearing Imperial Markings. He was escaping from an Imperial Task Force that was tailing him from Coruscant. The Jedi was Mace Windu.

_''Finally, I managed to track down this ''Clone Rebellion'' that I have been trying to find for a few months now.'' _Mace Windu thought to himself as his navigation computer told him that he was getting closer and closer to the area that was recently freed from Imperial oppression.

Seconds later, he jumped out of hyperspace and he had to pilot it out, because he had jumped in a debris field of Imperial Star Destroyers. He barely managed to evade floating bodies and turbolaser turrets, but once he got in the clearing, he was met by two squadrons of V-wing Alpha-3 Nimbus-class Starfighters wearing Republic Open Circle Armada emblems.

''Imperial Shuttle, we are detecting one life form aboard. Whoever you are, you must identify yourself or you will perish.'' The fighter pilots informed Mace Windu and Mace then reached for the communicator.

''This is General Windu. I am seeking the true Clone Troopers of the Republic.'' Windu said and then the pilots seemed shocked. They were almost certain that this legend of the Jedi Order was killed by Emperor Palpatine.

''Master Windu, so good to hear from you. You are cleared to dock on the Republic Attack Cruiser Guarlara.'' The pilots informed and then left the formation to allow Windu to land. Windu, after hearing the name ''Guarlara'' was in deep thoughts.

_''Guarlara… that's Tano's and her Clone Captain Rex's ship! She's alive?''_ Windu was thinking as his ship was landing in the opened hangar of the mighty Venator-class Star Destroyer that is serving as the flagship of this fleet.

Windu landed and he came out of the shuttle as two Clone Medics and a Clone Captain that is nicknamed ''Shack'' approached him.

''General Windu. We thought you were KIA for sure, but we had a feeling you would come back. To be precise, Commander Stealer had that feeling.'' Shack said as then Windu looked at him.

''Look, Trooper, I didn't come alone. I was followed by two Imperial Star Destroyers.'' Windu said and Shack raised his communicator immediately.

''Get those shields up, now!'' He yelled on his communicator to the bridge crew.

''Sir, there is no—'' The Deck Officer was interrupted when a Tactical Officer shouted.

''Imperial Star Destroyers!'' He shouted as then the shields of all three Venator-class Star Destroyers were raised and their weapons powered up. Their massive hulls turned to face the incoming Imperial warships.

* * *

**Onboard the Imperial command ship, Indestructible.  
**Commander Cody, a decorated Clone Commander, was leading this Task Force and when he saw three Venator-class Star Destroyers orbiting Mon Calamari behind a field of Imperial warship debris, he was enraged.

''Power up all weapons and get ready to open fire!'' He shouted across the Imperial-style bridge and the weapons of his flagship powered up immediately but their warships were already under fire from the dual heavy turbolaser batteries of the three Venator-class Star Destroyers.

''Divert power to frontal deflector shields!'' Cody exclaimed.

* * *

**Onboard the Guarlara's bridge.  
**Captain Gial Ackbar arrived just a short while ago, before Windu himself, and when he saw more Imperial warships, he immediately assumed command of the Republic Task Force.

''Divert all shield power to the front and line up all three ships for SPHA beam shots.'' He ordered and every officer then followed his orders realizing that Captain Ackbar seemed to be an excellent Naval Officer. The Venator-class Star Destroyers lined up their SPHA cannons and prepared them for fire. The SPHA cannons fired their beams, two of them hitting the Imperial warship on the left, which was not the flagship and the Coryx Moth was beating the flagship. The Imperial warship that was escorting the flagship was decimated and its shields were depleted and the Attacker could make a clean shot on its bridge with her DBY-827 dual heavy turbolaser turret.

While the Attacker was mopping up the escort ship, the Coryx Moth and the Guarlara engaged the flagship in an all-out turbolaser shot exchange. Neither of the sides seemed to give up.

* * *

**On the Hakawa Islands of Mon Cala.  
**Stealer, Fox and Lee-Char were talking to each other when Stealer's communicator rang.

''Stealer, this is Riyo here. Imperial warships have emerged from hyperspace and we've engaged them in a heavy battle. We need you up on the Guarlara, now!'' Riyo said and then ended the call.

''Look, King, I have to run up with Fox. More Imperial vessels have arrived, but we will leave seven hundred Clone Troopers down on this planet to protect you from any Imperial attacks.

''An entire battalion?'' Lee-Char asked and Stealer nodded as he jumped in a gunship that was filled with troopers.

''Pilot, get us up to the Guarlara.'' Fox said to the pilot as the gunship's doors sealed tight and it flew high up to reach the battle. Multiple V-wings then proceeded to escort the gunship squadrons leaving Mon Cala.

* * *

**In Orbit of Mon Cala.  
**The Republic starfighter pilots were wondering where are the TIE Fighters, but when one pilot flew closer to the Imperial flagship's hangar bay, he noticed that it was more of an unfinished ship, rather than an active destroyer.

''The hangar bays aren't even finished. They're wide open and I could see frames still there. Their ships don't have TIE Fighters and we're fighting against a Task Force that was hurried out of the shipyards of Kuat.'' The Clone pilot said as he laughed his own ass almost off.

When Stealer finally arrived at the ship's bridge, he ordered a salvo from the mass driver at the very front of the Guarlara. When Gial Ackbar looked at him in awe, realizing they had a mass driver at the front of the ship, it caused Stealer to look back at him and take his helmet off to talk to him.

''Ackbar, I know that you must feel awed by a mass driver, but it's the best way to defeat Imperial warships.'' He explained and Ackbar then steeled himself, looking back at the view of three Venators firing on the Imperial Star Destroyer. When the mass driver fired, it almost instantly reached its target and knocked out its weapons systems, causing the Imperial Star Destroyer to turn around and flee, but not before its Commander contacting the Republic forces.

''Stealer! Traitor! Why are you helping these fools?'' Cody asked and then Stealer turned his words against him.

''No, Cody, YOU are the traitor! We were bred to serve the REPUBLIC, not the EMPIRE and its dictatorial ways! You betrayed Kamino, you betrayed Coruscant and most of all YOU betrayed the Galaxy by staying with these Imperial assholes!'' Stealer shouted at Commander Cody causing the Imperial Commander to re-thing his deeds. He eventually made a promise to his Clone brother.

''Look… Stealer… I'm sorry, but loyalty towards the Chancellor was programmed within me. I wasn't an Alpha ARC, like you, I was bred as a Captain at first…'' Cody sighed. ''Alright… I will not tell the Empire that you are here or anywhere else and that Mon Calamari was still under our control. I'll explain this mess later. I am truly sorry for the Jedi too… I know I can't do anything about it anymore, but…'' He sighed and ended the call. His flaming warship then left the system and the Republic celebrated a victory.

''Alright… we should get back to Hoth.'' He said as he then approached the tactical holo-table and ordered one of the officers to open a channel to the Coryx Moth and the Attacker.

''All ships, prepare a jump to lightspeed to Hoth.''

* * *

**Hoth System, 0731 hours by GST.  
**The Hoth System was filled with civilian vessels escaping from the Empire and the planet's base was being expanded. When Stealer's Task Force arrived, they were overwhelmed to see so many diplomatic vessels around the planet. It was like a mini-Coruscant, only the planet was freezing. The Guarlara came into the planet's atmosphere and came to a hover as it released a dozen LAAT gunships to the surface. One with the Commanders and the rest filled with wounded and dead Clone Troopers.

As the gunships landed, everyone was quickly brought inside since the weather wasn't the friendliest at this time of the year. When Stealer and Fox approached Rex, he turned quickly around.

''Stealer, Fox! We've got thousands of civilian recruits for our Army and I really hope you've got that Fleet under construction.'' Rex said as he then looked to some recruits doing basic exercises like push-ups and pull-ups in the base.

''Uh… we don't have the armor and weapons for them.'' Fox said to Rex, but Rex and Ahsoka seemed to have it all covered up thanks to Frostmourne's negotiating with some Outer Rim Companies and Kaminoan Armorers.

''These civilian recruits will be issued Phase One armor, but that's more friendly towards human anatomy, like the Phase II ones, except that it will look like Phase One. The weapons will still be our deeces.'' Rex explained and even said that they'll get more DC-series blasters.

''Well, that's good. Oh, and yes, the Armada will be ready in three months, at the best construction rate.'' Stealer informed as he then turned to leave to his personal room.

''Did he mean strike craft and gunships as well?'' Rex asked to Fox, who answered by nodding. The two were then disturbed from their thoughts when another gunship delivered two people - General Windu and General Koon. Both of them seemed to be perfectly fine, even though General Windu survived a fall from at least a kilometer and Plo Koon was badly injured.

''Generals? Are you alright?'' Fox said as he and three Shock Troopers ran to them to help them.

''Yes, yes. I just need a new arm.'' Windu said as he looked at his clean cut-off hand. He remembered how Anakin Skywalker betrayed him and cut his arm off before Palpatine used Force Lightning on him and threw him into the wilds of the Coruscant Underworld. Windu even managed to find his personal lightsaber down there before leaving Coruscant.

''What about you, sir?'' A Shock Trooper asked General Plo Koon.

''Yes, I am fine. Don't worry about me.'' Plo Koon answered and then Rex approached.

''General Windu. It's so good to see you alive. Your wisdom and strength would come in handy.'' Rex said and then Windu nodded as he wanted to keep fighting the Dark Side.

''Deliver them to the medical wing.'' Fox said as the Clone Troopers then took the two Generals and delivered them to the medical wing of the base.

* * *

**Citizen Soldiers, like the ones during the Cold War era (SW:TOR), but wearing Clone Trooper Phase I Armor. Hell yeah, right?  
Fleets of ships forming a Republic Armada being build on Mon Calamari. Hell yeah?  
I hope you enjoyed. Leave your thoughts in the reviews. Thank you!**


	8. Encounter with Darth Vader

**Another chapter here. Sorry for the delay, but Star Trek: Enterprise delayed me. Honestly, that TV series was like, the best of Star Trek and they cancelled it because the ratings dropped a little and the viewers couldn't properly rate it... anyways, here's a chapter for STAR WARS, not Star Trek. Heh. :D  
**

* * *

**In an unclaimed and resource-rich star system in the Outer Rim, 18BBY, 0454 hours by GST.**  
A Republic fleet was heading towards a huge star system in the Outer Rim that had no Imperials at all. The system was more than rich, it was possibly the richest star system that the Republic Remnant could find and claim. It contained every element, every metal known to the Galaxy as was confirmed by multiple drones sent there. Now, a Republic Task Force of three Venator-class Star Destroyers and seven support ships, three Acclamator-II's and four Victory-I class Star Destroyers, is to seize the planet for the Galactic Republic Remnant. The valuable materials are needed to upgrade the armor of the ships and troopers, and also to fund everything that the Republic Remnant needed to work like a real government or at least like a Rebellion.

The Acclamator-IIs landed on the surface and opened their bays from which troopers and AT-TEs went out in lines. Alpha-3 Nimbus V-wings were patrolling the planet as the Clones were delivering the materials and squads of Clones were sent out on patrol, but the planet that they landed on, even though if it was a perfect planet for life, had its own dark secrets.

Soon after landing, more precisely two hours after landing, two Clone patrols have gone lost. Twenty troopers were listed as MIA. Senator Riyo Chuchi went down on the surface of the planet herself. She was the one in charge of the securing of this star system along with Captain Gial Ackbar, while Plo Koon, Rex and Stealer were heading to Rishi to meet a secret contact that holds a secret for the Clone Army.

''Trooper, give me a sitrep.'' Riyo Chuchi asked one of the Clone Sergeants and the Sergeant immediately gave him a datapad with a situation report, but he explained it with less words than the report contained.

''Ma'am, we've lost two patrol teams of ten Troopers each. Conditions unknown.'' The Sergeant explained and then Riyo turned to face her escort, Clone Advanced Recon Force Lieutenant Trink along with his ARF Sergeant Trapper.

''Ready your Platoon, Lieutenant. We're going out for a search.'' Chuchi said as Trapper then offered her a DC-15S Carbine and she accepted it, loading in a tibanna gas magazine.

* * *

**En-route to the Rishi System, 0614 hours by GST.  
**Five Venator-class Star Destroyers, heavily armed and with the RAC Guarlara leading the Task Force. Onboard the Guarlara, Stealer and Plo Koon were trying to figure out who is this mysterious contact of theirs.

''I wonder who was it. This contact of ours that is willing to give a secret for our Clone Army.'' Plo Koon said while looking in Stealer's eyes.

''I do as well, but, I got a slight feeling that it's a Kaminoan. No one else knows any secrets about cloning or the Clone Army.'' Stealer said, giving his hypothesis and Plo Koon seemed to agree with him, but he had his own versions, mainly, an Imperial trap.

''General.'' Rex entered the Command Center. ''Our comms crew managed to identify the messenger. It was a Kaminoan for sure.'' Rex said as he approached the General and gave him a datapad with the decrypted message and a cleared out hologram of the Kaminoan.

''Hm… If a Kaminoan is involved then it is surely something big. Something very important.'' Plo Koon said as he then turned to the observation window at the very front of the command bridge. Through it, he looked at the hyperspace tunnel as the fleet was travelling through it towards Rishi.

* * *

**On the Third Planet of the Unclaimed Star System, 0633 hours by GST.  
**Two LAAT gunships with over forty Clone Troopers and Senator Chuchi transported were flying over large plains until they reached the first sights of Clone Trooper bodies.

''Pilot, open these blast doors.'' Lieutenant Trink yelled and the pilot opened the doors as the gunship was speeding across the plains.

''Holy… that's one of our missing Troopers alright. Pilot, land the gunship.'' Trink ordered and the gunships began landing and releasing a platoon of soldiers plus an extra squad under the command of Sergeant Trapper.

''ARF Troopers, spread out and search for any bodies!'' Lieutenant Trink said as he, Senator Chuchi and two ARF Troopers went Southwards towards the dead body of a Clone Trooper.

After a while, the team arrived at the location of the dead Clone Trooper. During a closer examination they noticed that he was beheaded as his head was located in a helmet that was two meters away from the body. Chuchi had a hard time looking at the dead body.

''Lieutenant!'' One of the ARF Troopers said as he turned around the dead Clone Trooper's body. He noticed a stab wound, although not from a blade or the lightsabers, but from something organic.

''Hm… It seems that he was stabbed first and then beheaded. Animal instinct. And the stab wound reminds of… of… Acklay.'' When Lieutenant Trink said the word ''Acklay'', it brought fear into the mind of Senator Chuchi.

''What are Acklay doing on this planet? They're not meant to be here!'' She said as she got more nervous.

''Don't worry, ma'am, we'll find them and exterminate them. All of them.'' Trink said as he then turned around and left back to the landing zone to regroup with the rest of the platoon. When the team returned, they noticed that they are missing four Clone ARF Troopers.

''Where's CT-21/5431?'' Lieutenant Trink asked looking at a Clone Sergeant, but that Sergeant didn't know himself.

''I don't know, sir. Corporal CT-21/5431 and his team were ordered to go slightly North and then turn Northwest and walk two kilometers, then turn back, but we lost contact with them shortly after we spread out.'' The Sergeant explained and then a faint comm signal came. It was from the missing Corporal and his team.

''This is-… three one-… attacked-… five kilometers-… thwest-… HELP!'' The comm signal disappeared, but they managed to understand a significant part of it.

''Ma'am, it looks like they were attacked some five kilometers from here, but which direction?'' Trink said as he didn't understand that part, but Chuchi understood it perfectly and then said:

''They were attacked Northwest of here. All troopers, load up in the gunships. We're about to encounter something.'' She said, confident to find Acklay murdering the Clone ARF Trooper team.

* * *

**In orbit over Rishi, 0701 hours by GST.  
**Five Venator-class Star Destroyers jumped over the planet Rishi in the Rishi System, Rishi Maze. They ran a long range scan to find any Imperial signals in the system and on the planet and they were happy to know that there was no Stormtrooper or Imperial-class Star Destroyer anywhere, not even in the entire Rishi Maze.

''I want a gunship loaded and ready for take-off and the Guarlara must be in atmosphere, behind the clouds, before we take off.'' Commander Stealer said as he and Plo Koon left to the hangar bay, leaving Rex as the one in charge.

The massive RAC Guarlara slowly entered the atmosphere of Rishi and then stopped between the clouds to hide it from any civilians or anything else that could consider it hostile. The massive hangar bay doors opened and a single LAAT/i gunship departed with twenty Clone Troopers, an ARC Clone Marshal Commander and a Jedi Master onboard. The gunship was heading towards the surface where their mysterious contact was waiting for them.

''I really hope there are no Imperials in the Rishi Maze.'' One of the Clone Attack Troopers said with despise towards the Empire and Plo Koon approached the Trooper.

''Don't hate your enemy, hatred can destroy you before you can make the decisive strike.'' Plo Koon shared his wisdom with every Clone in the _''Clanker Killer''_ dropship.

''Sorry, General.'' The Clone Trooper asked for forgiveness.

''Don't be sorry, Trooper. Hide your hatred from the enemy.'' Plo Koon said just before the _''Clanker Killer''_ hit the ground.

''Get the hell out of the dropship men! Move it, move it!'' Stealer commanded as the dropship landed and opened its blast doors. The Clone Attack Troopers with orange markings immediately secured the perimeter as Commander Stealer and General Koon slowly walked towards a hotel in the city in which their contact was waiting.

''I don't have a good feeling about the near future.'' Plo Koon said to Commander Stealer who then raised an eyebrow inside his helmet from a question that flew in his mind.

_''What dangers await us?''_ Stealer asked himself.

Stealer and Plo Koon along with Boil and another Clone Attack Trooper were heading towards the hotel where they met a Kaminoan at the entrance.

''Master Jedi. Commander.'' The Kaminoan greeted Plo Koon and Commander Stealer.

''You're our contact?'' Boil said, observing the elderly Kaminoan.

''Yes.'' The Kaminoan answered shortly and offered the guests to enter.

After entering the Kaminoan's personal room, the four guests sat down on chairs and the Clones proceeded to remove their helmets while General Plo Koon moved his hood down.

''The children of my people.'' The elderly Kaminoan said, observing the three Clones bringing a sense of welcoming to the Clones.

''We thank you sincerely for inviting us in your personal room, but, on the communications you said that you have something vital for the Clone Army.'' Stealer said, his eyes closely observing the outside through the window. The Kaminoan slowly approached the Clone Marshal Commander and put her hand on his cheek. She smiled as she could really feel that the Clone was wary of any traps.

''Yes, I have something in here.'' She said as she went to a closet in which was a vial. The vial contained a cure to the aging process of the Clones.

''It's… is it what I think it is?'' Boil said, closely observing the vial that was handed to him by the Kaminoan. The Kaminoan nodded and confirmed Boil's thoughts. Boil then proceeded to hand the vial to Stealer, who quickly observed it and gave it to Plo Koon for safe keeping.

''I would offer you Clones some human tea, but I feel that you will be leaving us.'' The Kaminoan said as Clone Marshal Commander Stealer nodded.

''We best be on our way. Sorry that we can't stay longer.'' Stealer said as he and the rest of the Clones grabbed their helmets from the nearby sofa that they sat on earlier and put them on.

''That's alright. Good luck, children.'' The Kaminoan said, escorting the four to the exit of her room.

* * *

**In space around Rishi, 0755 hours by GST.  
**''No, this can't be right. Damn it!'' One of the Clone bridge officers said as he was observing the hyperspace radar. There he saw a single Imperial-class Star Destroyer that was directly heading for Rishi. He copied the data onto a datapad and ran off to Commander Rex who was standing at the tactics table, observing the fleet around Rishi.

''Commander! Commander Rex!'' The officer ran to the Commander and handed him a datapad.

''Just one? Are you certain?'' Commander Rex asked.

''Yes, sir, I made triple recalibrations, but I still get the same. Imperial vessels en route to Rishi.'' The officer responded and then Rex proceeded to open a comms channel to Stealer.

* * *

**Rishi, 0803 hours by GST.  
**''Are you sure, Rex?'' Stealer asked as his arm slowly reached for his DC-17 side-arm pistol as he is getting ready to face Stormtroopers, if they land.

''Yes, Imperials are on the way on one ship. You should protect the Kaminoan at all costs.'' Rex suggested and ended the communications. Stealer immediately rounded up the Clone Troopers and briefed them of the situation. They all armed their weapons and ran to the Kaminoan's room with the LAAT departing and leaving for the RAC Guarlara.

When the troopers stormed into the elderly Kaminoan's room, the Kaminoan approached Commander Stealer.

''What is going on? Why are you charging in like this?'' She asked the Commander.

''An Imperial Star Destroyer is approaching Rishi. We have to ensure your safety.'' He said as the Clones barricaded themselves inside the room in which the Kaminoan lives in. The Kaminoan herself decided to hide in her closet where no one will suspect that she is there.

* * *

**In orbit around Rishi, 0816 hours by GST.  
**The Imperial-class Star Destroyer decelerated from hyperspace and entered standard orbit, where it was greeted by a violent shower of turbolaser bolts from five Venator-class Star Destroyers. The ship's shields were almost instantly drained and the hull now was taking the bulk of the damage. The Imperials scrambled to get into escape pods and dropships. Among them, was the infamous Darth Vader and Plo Koon could sense him as the Dark Side clouded his vision.

''Destroy all escape pods. Don't let the Imperials signal or do anything that would call for reinforcements.'' Commander Rex said and the ships sweeped for escape pods and eliminated each and every one with turbolaser bolts to spare the agony of dying from a lack of oxygen.

The Imperial gunships, on the other hand, made it to the surface of Rishi near the hotel where the Clones barricaded themselves in. Darth Vader was among them.

* * *

**In the Rishi Hotel, 0823 hours by GST.  
**''I feel the darkest presence I've ever felt. He's… here.'' Plo Koon said as he sat on the sofa with his chest gripped by his hand. He then used the Force to stabilize himself and he gripped his lightsaber and rushed to the entrance with Boil, guarding it, while Stealer was leaning against a wall in a corner overlooking the entrance with a DC-15A in his hands. Five minutes later, it happened. The doors blew open and Stealer's adrenaline kicked in. Time seemed to slow down for him and he moved slowly around the corner and opened fire from his Blaster Rifle. Then, he saw a red saber deflect his blue bolts and one hit his left pauldrons.

He was knocked away to a window as it blew open, but he didn't fly out of it and instead, fell on the ground. His vision was blurry, but he could see as his Troopers gave desperate resistance to the Sith Lord, the only remain of the Imperials in this region. He saw how Plo Koon desperately fought against Darth Vader's Djem So in close quarters but was ultimately incapable of beating him and Vader started choking him.

Seeing this, Stealer tried to get up, but his arm was wiggling from the lack of strength and he falls on the ground yet again. Darth Vader then throws Plo Koon away and approaches the weakened Clone Marshal Commander. He aimed his lightsaber upwards and feeling threat to his life, Stealer gathered strength, his final strength, and rolled away from the stab of the Dark Lord. His lightsaber hit the floor and while he pulled it out of the floor, a Clone Trooper team ganged up on Darth Vader, forcing him down to the floor, while Boil dragged the weakened Commander away from the Dark Lord. When Darth Vader was getting annoyed with these Clones on him, he used the Force to make a powerful Force Wave and push them all away, breaking their spines as they collide with the walls, or forcing them to fall a long way down by flying out the window.

Darth Vader was caught off guard when an LAAT/i gunship appeared at the window and fired its weapons at him. He tried his utmost best to deflect all of the shots from the rapid firing cannons. Eventually, Vader retreated entirely. The gunship turned around, revealing Captain Rex, Fives and Kix in it. Fives and Rex fired cables from their DC-15S's to the lower end of the window of the Kaminoan's room. Rex and Kix jumped over as Fives watched over the entrance with his DC-15S.

Boil, Kix and Rex managed to get Stealer onto the LAAT gunship by throwing him to it and Fives grabbed him to be sure that he doesn't fall. He placed him in the back of the gunship. Then, the three continued to get the rest of the Clone Attack Troopers onto the gunship, even if they are heavily wounded. They got the Kaminoan on the gunship as well, but Darth Vader appeared again. Fives immediately unleashed fire, but his bolts were getting deflected, so Rex, Boil and Kix scrambled to get back onto the gunship. They cut the cables and immediately departed, but not without leaving a present. A bag of thermal detonators was thrown into the room and exploded shortly after the gunship departed.

Shortly after, the _Angry Wookiee _squadron joined to escort the gunship back to the RAC Guarlara.

* * *

**In the now Republic-controlled star system in the Outer Rim, 1322 hours by GST.  
**''Well, we fought off Acklay and found our missing team. I hope there really aren't any more of these… wild beasts here.'' Chuchi said, holstering her blaster on her hip.

''Ma'am, we've got an incoming message from Task Force _Negotiator_ and High Command. Opening a channel now.'' Lieutenant Trink opened a holocommunications channel and figures appeared. Ahsoka, Mace Windu, Commander Rex and Plo Koon who was helping Stealer stand normally.

''Ah, Senator Chuchi, it's good that you've joined the conversation. I dare to assume that you've secured a colony on the planet?'' Mace Windu said as Chuchi looked around for a bit and then answered.

''Yes, Master Windu, the colony is secured, but I feel that there is something else that you wanted to inform me about.'' She said as she observed Plo Koon and Stealer both badly beaten up.

''Yes. There is a new Sith Lord in the Galaxy. Darth Vader… also known as Anakin Skywalker, the so called ''Chosen One'' who betrayed the Jedi.'' Plo Koon said and then breathing heavily.

''What happened to you both?'' Chuchi said, being awed by how badly Stealer looked, since Plo Koon had to help him stand.

''Darth Vader caught us by surprise. We weren't ready for an attack that powerful.'' Stealer said, clutching his side with his free hand.

''But, I honestly thought that Master Kenobi dealt with him on Mustafar.'' Chuchi said and her words were supported by Commander Stealer.

''I thought as well. Until he beat me up with the Force…'' Stealer said.

''Master Kenobi left him alive on Mustafar, but apparently Palpatine got to him before he was burned by the heat of Mustafar and put him in that life-support suit.'' Mace Windu said, clutching his now-cybernetic right arm.

''Damn it… so we've got someone who knows our tactics in the Empire and he's completely swayed towards the Dark.'' Commander Rex stated as Anakin was the best person he ever served with.

''Indeed. We must re-discuss our strategies and next steps. We will see you all on Hoth soon. Task Force _Negotiator_ out.'' Plo Koon informed and ended the holocall. Chuchi quickly ordered Trink to ready a Venator and return to Hoth.

* * *

**Hoth, 1611 hours by GST.  
**Two Venator-class Star Destroyers, the RAC Guarlara of Task Force _Negotiator_ and the RAC Pantora of Task Force _Diplomat_ that arrived from the recently secured system, both entered standard orbit around Hoth and sent out multiple gunships each. The gunships landed in the base's landing bay that had huge blast doors to keep the stationed transports there from freezing, keeping the warmth inside instead of letting the cold take over.

When the gunships landed, the blast doors quickly sealed shut and the gunships opened their doors, letting their passengers out.

Among the passengers were Plo Koon, Rex and Stealer on one squadron and Senator Chuchi with Lieutenant Trink on the other one. They all met and Senator Chuchi volunteered to deliver Stealer to his quarters, since the two were sharing the same room. Plo Koon stared at Rex who stared back at Koon. They agreed to give Stealer over to the Pantoran Senator.

While dragging Stealer to their room, Chuchi felt worn out because of the battle today and because of Stealer in his 30+ kilogram armor plus all the extras like antennae, pauldrons, kama and the pistols making him heavier than she expected.

After a while, she finally dragged the weakened Clone Commander and proceeded to remove his armor to allow him a better rest, but she had trouble figuring out how to unlock the tight-locked armor, but after a short while, she figured that out and unsealed his armor, removing it piece by piece and dropping parts all over the room that's doors were sealed.

After she removed Stealer's armor that was littered across the room, she lied down right next to him and turned off her personal communicator so that no one might disturb them. She snuggled closer to Stealer and put her arms around him, giving the impression that she somehow is trying to keep him safe and soon, she fell asleep herself.

* * *

**Well, well, I guess someone's showing care for someone else and not only care, but love as well. This could turn to a real romance. So, I hope you liked this chapter, as usual, don't forget to leave your thoughts in a beautiful little review.**


	9. Forbidden Love, Part One

**Brought you people a little emotionality in this special chapter (If you actually feel those emotions like the protagonist will in this chapter. Heh. ;) ) Anyways, enjoy the chapter!  
**

* * *

**Hoth base, 18BBY, 0700 hours by GST.  
**Stealer was the first to wake up and he noticed Chuchi holding him tight. He let out a smile as he enjoyed her company. Quickly, he clutched his side, but he realized that it's not in pain anymore and it was extremely relieving. Stealer carefully moved Chuchi's hands away from him and slowly got off the bed without awaking the sleeping beauty. He put on his ARC Trooper Armor, piece by piece, finishing with the helmet and then he simply sat down, taking a datapad in his hands and starting to read.

After a short while, Stealer received a call from Ahsoka and Frostmourne.

''What's up?'' Stealer said to Ahsoka who was the one making the call.

''Well, we've got a cure for the accelerated aging of the Clones. You should come to the nearest medical bay and get yourself a shot.'' Frostmourne replied instead of Ahsoka.

''Yeah, you probably should, otherwise in ten years, you'd be looking like a grandpa.'' Ahsoka joked around and Stealer smirked, he decided to go as he had no other choice.

''I'm on my way.'' Stealer said and ended the call along with leaving his quarters.

* * *

**Medical Bay, 0715 hours by GST.  
**Entering the medical bay, he saw a few wounded Clones lying on the patient beds and medical droids patching them up. He approached one of these medical droids that had the cure in his hands.

''This cure will slow down your aging process as well. Normal humans without any genetic augmentations, such as you Clones, live only up to one hundred or one hundred and fifty years. Force Sensitive humans live at least three hundred years. Clones, with this cure, would be able to live up to two hundred years and the aging process will be halted. This cure can only work on Clones, since unaltered human organisms don't react to it. Are you ready to take a shot?'' The Medical droid explained and then gave the question that decided Stealer's lifespan.

''I'm ready. Do it.'' Stealer agreed and the droid gave him the cure against the aging process.

''There we go. We're done here. You may proceed with whatever you have planned for today. Good day, Commander.'' The Medical droid said and with that, Stealer left for the exit that leads outside of the bunker.

Shortly after leaving, Stealer saw someone familiar in the snowstorm that was raging outside… again. He ran closer to the person and he or she started to run towards the RAC Guarlara – Stealer's flagship. He could hear a friendly laugh and by the voice, he realized that it's Riyo who he's chasing after.

''Riyo?'' Stealer yelled to try and reach her through the violent snowstorm, but the two of them still kept running towards the landed Star Destroyer.

''Riyo!'' Stealer yelled again, but she still didn't stop. Now the two of them were running up the ramp of the Guarlara and inside the starship where both of them stopped and rested.

Both of them looked at each other for a while. Riyo was staring through Stealer's black visor and Stealer felt that there was nothing between their eye contact, not even his helmet.

''Sorry that I made you run…'' She said and seemed to flirt with Stealer as she approached him ever closer making intimate moves. She knew that they were currently alone in the hangar. Alone for thirty minutes.

''Maybe we should go to your personal room? The battalions will load in soon.'' Chuchi said and Stealer couldn't agree more at that moment and the two went away from the hangar and up to the living areas in which Stealer's room was located at.

* * *

**Stealer's private quarters, RAC Guarlara, 0731 hours by GST.  
**''So… I guess you wanted to have a private talk?'' Stealer said, quite unconfident of himself. Something that he hasn't thought about himself. He took off his helmet and threw it in his bed.

''Don't be so shy of me. On the field you're like a stone but in a face-to-face contact you're shy… you're different from others for sure.'' Riyo said, describing Stealer as he sat down in his chair and put his feet on the table, and grabbed a glass of water.

''Maybe.'' Stealer answered, unsure of what he just said, did and heard, but still confident that he is just another Clone.

''Maybe? That's what you are, Stealer. You aren't just another Clone of Jango Fett. You're you, an individual, a personality, independent from limitations.'' Chuchi tried to reach Stealer's inner personality that he tried to hide from her. He tried to hide his feelings for her. Stealer just continued his silence, staring at his glass of water, looking into his reflection.

Their short time together was disturbed when a red alert was issued from the bridge and called for all senior officers to get up to the command bridge.

''We'll continue this some other time.'' Stealer said as he ran out of the room, but not before grabbing his helmet from the bed. He ran with a bunch of other officers up to the nearby lift to get to the bridge as fast as possible.

* * *

**Command Bridge of the RAC Guarlara, 0738 hours by GST.  
**The officers were running around to the bridge to reach their destinations or their stations. Stealer and a few more officers came out of the elevator. Stealer approached Lieutenant Trink that was viewing the holo-recordings coming from a distress call.

''Sir.'' Trink said and stepped slightly aside to give the Commander room to see the distress call himself.

''Imperial starships have attacked Dac-… -old the-… ne-… -bling weapon-…'' The signal was damaged beyond repairs but the officers around the holo-table managed to make out the last word. It mentioned a weapon. Stealer immediately moved away from the holo-table and went to the observation area.

''The Imperials have a new weapon, Trink. Get all assigned units inside and ready Task Force Negotiator.'' Stealer ordered and Trink immediately approached a communications device. The ship loaded up with a regiment of Clone Troopers and took off from Hoth, joining Task Force Negotiator in high orbit.

''Commander, where are we heading?'' One of the Captains of Task Force Negotiator asked.

''Captain, we're heading to war. Mon Calamari.'' Stealer said as the hyperspace coordinates were given and the ships were requesting the hyperjump command.

''Ready to jump.'' One of the navigation officers said to Commander Stealer.

''Jump.'' Stealer gave the order and the Guarlara jumped away in hyperspace first, followed by four other Star Destroyers and at least fifteen supporting corvettes as well as eight Assault Ships.

* * *

**Mon Calamari System, four hours later, 18 BBY.  
**Task Force Negotiator entered the system roughly four hours after departing Hoth and when they entered the system, they saw rubble and debris of multiple Republic Acclamator-IIs and some Venator-class Star Destroyers as well as Imperial-I class Star Destroyers and a hyperwave scanner globe that fitted only on Victory-I class Star Destroyers.

''Something's not right. Our fleet here was more than enough to hold off an Imperial attack.'' Stealer said to himself after observing the silent graveyard of dozens of ships from both sides. The silence continued for ten minutes until the Task Force took medium orbit around Mon Calamari and received a confirmation from the Clone garrison on the surface that everything's secured.

''Sir, incoming Imperial warship. Victory one class.'' One of the bridge officers informed and Stealer started issuing commands.

''Combat alert. All ships take up defensive positions. Arm turbolaser cannons!'' Stealer said and with that, all ships began moving in their positions according to the maneuver.

''It left hyperspace…'' A Mon Calamari officer was scanning and tracking the ship. ''It's within weapon range!'' He said.

''All batteries…'' Stealer raised his hand in the air as an ancient signal for a readiness to open a massive salvo of bolts. ''Open fire!'' He shouted and his hand flew down. From the bridge, he saw hundreds of turbolaser bolts fly towards the Victory-I class.

''It's power is diverted to frontal deflector shields, sir… It's… charging a torpedo tube!'' The same Mon Calamari officer said and with that, two torpedoes were released from the Imperial warship and were heading straight for the center of the defensive perimeter of the Republic Task Force.

The torpedoes exploded and released a massive energy wave that didn't do anything to the Republic warships until one ship suddenly shut down.

''Sir, the Ro-ti-Mundi blacked out. She's out of power.'' Another Mon Calamari officer reported and then more ships blacked out until the Guarlara was left as the only one with power.

''All ships except ours are out of power…'' A Clone officer informed and then looked at his computer which suddenly blacked out. ''I take it back sir, we're dead in space too.'' He corrected himself and then looked out a window and saw boarding pods heading for the Guarlara's living areas.

''Sir!'' He pointed at the window and Stealer ran towards it.

''Shit… I want security teams in the living areas! Move it ladies!'' He activated his personal communicator through which, he sent a signal to all security teams on the ship. Soon after the teams reported in, securing the airlocks, the boarding pods docked and Stormtroopers swarmed out along with some old Separatist commando droids.

''Sir, we're- GAH!'' A Clone Trooper tried to get help, but he was killed before he finished his call.

''They're forcing us back! Commando droids!'' Another Clone Trooper reported as his team was being pushed back and murdered, while reinforcements tried to get to them.

''Sir, there's something you should know.'' Lieutenant Trink said as he approached Stealer who turned around to face him after he heard Trink's voice.

''What is it Lieutenant?'' Stealer asked as the two of them moved to the holo-table.

''I've called the other ships and they report that they don't have any invaders. We're the only ship that's being boarded.'' He reported to the Commander.

''Hm… that's odd. What could possibly be on our ship that could… interest… the Imps…'' Stealer thought to himself when he realized two things that could interest the Imperials. One is a prototype high-velocity armor piercing cannon for the AT-TE tanks and the other is… Senator Riyo Chuchi, a high standing figure in the Republic Remnant.

''Damn…'' Stealer said as he pulled out his DC-17 pistols and ran to the elevator.

''Trink, with me, NOW!'' Stealer shouted as Trink started following Stealer.

As the elevator reached the deck on which Stealer's room was on, they noticed that it was the one on which the fiercest Imperial assault was being carried out. When the two left the elevator, they were met by two teams from two sides that were falling back, but they quickly realized that it was a dead-end so they began holding their ground as they saw their Commander arrive.

''Commander on deck!'' One Trooper shouted and saluted, but quickly found cover and aimed with his DC-15S at a corner.

''Trooper, I want a situation report!'' Stealer said and the Trooper immediately began his sitrep.

''Sir, we've been pushed back from your quarters. We tried to hold on as long as we can, but the Senator insisted that she was safe so she stayed behind while we fell back.'' The Trooper said and Stealer felt bad for her.

''Alright, hold your ground, aim for their shining heads.'' Stealer said as he aimed his dual pistols at a corner to the left of the elevator while Trink took the other side.

''Deck fifteen here, we've cleared out the Imps. Moving up to deck twelve to assist in defense of the Senior Officer quarters.'' A Clone Sergeant reported in as they were moving up to Stealer's position to do what they can to help them. The air in the corridor where the two teams in deck twelve were was rather silent. A bit too silent.

The Commando droids suddenly popped out of corners and began running up to the Clones, but the battle ready Clones easily put down the droids along with some Stormtroopers.

After a while of heavy fighting, the Commando droids managed to slip through the Clone lines and lunge at the officers behind the lines. Three droids were attacking Stealer and all three lunged at him at the same time, but Stealer disabled two of them with headshots before they fell on him, but the third managed to strike him down, but not wound or kill him as another Clone Trooper knocked it off of Stealer and shot him dead.

''You alright, sir?'' The Trooper asked as he offered a hand to help Stealer get up.

''Yeah, thanks Trooper.'' Stealer said as he picked up his pistols.

''Is everyone alright?'' Stealer shouted so that everyone can hear him.

''Yes, sir.'' The Troopers reported in and Stealer formulated a new order.

''Alright, all units, push back the Imps. Throw them out of the nearest airlocks.'' Stealer ordered and the teams that were in Deck twelve immediately began moving out of their barricaded positions. Stealer's team was running straight for Stealer's personal room to check on Senator Chuchi. As they reached it, they saw signs of a struggle and a torn open door with non-existent lighting in his room. The Clone Troopers remained outside except for one who escorted the Commander inside.

Stealer slowly walked around, observing for anything that would hint of Chuchi's fate, as she was not found inside the room. As he continued walking, he felt that he stepped on something. He kneeled lower to pick up whatever it was and noticed that it was Riyo's necklace with a picture in a small, heart-shaped locket. Out of his curiosity, Stealer opened it and saw a picture of himself on one side and Chuchi on the other. He didn't seem surprised as he knew that she had feelings for him, but he felt angered. He calmly closed the locket and let it hand on his arm as he clutched the necklace itself from anger.

''I'll find you Riyo… I'll carve a hyperlane straight through the Core Worlds if I have to!'' Stealer whispered a promise to himself as he had the need to save her, but not out of anger, he made the promise because he had feelings for her as well. Feelings that he was trying to hide… up until this moment that he realized that she was kidnapped.

''Commander, two pods are departing. They've got Senator Chuchi aboard one of them.'' A Mon Calamari bridge officer informed.

''I know… send teams to the reactor, tell them to get the power back online. I'll be staying in my room.'' Stealer said as he put his pistols on his table, took off his helmet and picked up his chair on which he then sat down. He took the necklace again and opened it to see the two pictures again. He took a deep breath and then released it.

''If only we had the wise Master Yoda here.'' Stealer said to himself as he began a long wait until the Task Force gets operational again.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Stealer's feelings got the better of him. With his Task Force sitting ducks over Mon Calamari, he feels helpless to save Senator Chuchi that was kidnapped from his flagship. Find out what happens to the two in the next chapter of this story.**


	10. Forbidden Love, Part Two

**Welcome to another chapter of Star Wars The Forgotten Republic. Sorry for the delay, but here it is! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Republic Attack Cruiser Guarlara, 18.3BBY, Orbit around Mon Calamari, 0931 hours by GST.  
**''Commander, I need your help with tactical exercises!'' A Clone Trooper ran by the Commander's quarters that were open.

''Not now, Trooper. Get a lower ranking officer to help you out.'' Stealer replied back to the Trooper, who then left to search for someone else. Suddenly, Stealer's communicator activated. It was a call from the bridge.

''Commander, we've got the fleet operational, but we'll need to develop a countermeasure for this warhead that the Empire has got if we want to get the Senator back and… we need to pinpoint where she could be.'' The Mon Calamari officer informed Stealer, but then a Clone officer joined the conversation.

''No need to pinpoint. I authorized to launch a scout probe under cover of our shells to attach to the Imperial warship. Sorry, sir, but I felt like it was best for us.'' The Clone officer tried to look as honorable as he can.

''You did well, Trooper. I'll get up to the bridge soon.'' Stealer said and thus ended the conversation. He got up, grabbed his helmet and ran straight towards the nearest lift that went up to the command bridge.

* * *

**Command Bridge, 0940 hours by GST.  
**The Troopers and Officers ran around the bridge rather hurryingly. It seemed that all of them were ready for the upcoming battle that could rise with the Imperial Victory-class and its new weapon that reminded Stealer about the Subjugator-class Heavy Cruisers that haunted Republic Capital Ship Fleets in the Outer Rim, only, this weapon is more compact and less noticeable.

''Sir, the Victory-class ship that we've engaged has stopped in this area of interstellar space. Between the Outer and Inner Rims.'' A Mon Calamari bridge officer showed a map on which the location of the Imperial vessel was shown.

''Hm… and the weapon?'' Stealer started thinking, but about different tactics.

''We can't make a countermeasure against it since it completely removes our ship's energy, but if we can send a decoy fleet…'' The Mon Calamari suggested to the Commander.

''Officer!'' Stealer called out a Clone officer.

''Sir!'' The Officer stood at attention.

''I need to contact Hoth. Establish a secure channel.'' Stealer ordered and the officer ran off to create a holocommunications channel between the Guarlara and Hoth.

''Hoth, this is Commander Stealer. Please respond.'' Stealer tried contacting Hoth, but apparently the communications relays were not entirely calibrated.

''Sorry sir, apparently our comms relays are malfunctioning.'' The Clone responded and Stealer ordered him to end the call. The Commander then looked towards Gial Ackbar who was standing at the far end of the bridge.

''Captain Ackbar, can your King give us some of his smaller support vessels?'' Commander Stealer approached Captain Ackbar with an interesting question.

''Well, he owes you a lot for saving the Mon Calamari from the Empire, so I am pretty sure that he will.'' Ackbar responded.

''Very well, can he also give us an unfinished Venator-class if he has one that he's okay with giving away as bait? We need this for our plan to be foolproof.'' Commander Stealer asked for more and was happy to see that Ackbar nodded. Ackbar seemed sure and he contacted King Lee-Char.

''Ackbar, it is good to see you again.'' King Lee-Char said upon seeing Ackbar, even if it he could see him through holocomms.

''Likewise. The Commander has asked a small force of your support vessels and an unfinished Republic Star Destroyer. Can you spare us those?'' Ackbar asked the King who then looked on a datapad.

''Yes, I can spare a few corvettes, but I can't give away a Star Destroyer! That would be nuts! Although… there is a Venator-class in orbit around Mon Cala. It was disabled during the Clone Wars and I bet no one will mind if we fix it and give it away for whatever plan the Commander has in mind?''

''It'll do, your Highness.'' Commander Stealer joined the conversation.

''Very well. Your fleet will be ready in an hour.'' King Lee-Char said and proceeded to end the call. Stealer seemed pleased that his plan made a leap towards execution. Now he needs to plan on how to disable the Victory-class instead of blowing it up and rescue Chuchi. He devised a plan almost immediately. His plan was to disable the shields of the ship and then send dozens of boarding parties.

''I need officers of the 1st Attack Battalion up in the bridge to discuss a strategy.'' Commander Stealer said while looking at the bridge officers that were waiting for his order. ''Resume standard procedures while I debrief the Clone Troopers.'' Stealer added and then went to the holo-table to wait for the officers.

''Sir, yes sir!'' The bridge officers acknowledged and resumed their standard duties.

* * *

**20 minutes later.  
**''Any questions, men?'' Commander Stealer asked and observed the officers. Neither of them raised a hand or asked a question. They understood what needs to be done.

''Very well. We will launch as soon as we get the decoy fleet set up. Prepare your units.'' Stealer ordered and then went to the observation area to see the repairs passing by on the damaged Venator that was floating above Mon Calamari.

''Sir, we've got the signal. The decoy fleet is operational and ready to head out.'' Captain Ackbar reported and Stealer gave the ''Go'' signal. The decoy fleet, being controlled by skeleton crews of one Clone and one droid per ship, departed the system and left for the area of space in which the Imperial warship was hiding in.

''All ships, jump close to the Imperial warship, but outside of their radar range.'' Stealer gave another order and the main fleet left the system as well.

''Sir, the decoy fleet is in position. The ships are accelerating and are activating a ramming maneuver.'' A Clone bridge officer informed the Commander while the main fleet was still flying in hyperspace.

''Very well. Order the crewmen to evacuate as soon as they get under a barrage of turbolaser fire.'' The officer passed on the Commander's order as soon as it was issued. When he finished, the fleet left hyperspace about five seconds later.

''Prepare to make a jump to the Imperial warship's location. When it activates its weapon, we'll jump and disable its shields.'' Stealer issued another order and the fleet turned to face the location where the Victory-I class was located in.

''Sir, the Imperial ship fired its weapon.'' The officer informed Stealer in a hurry.

''Quick, all ships, make the jump to lightspeed and get in weapon range!'' Commander Stealer ordered and the fleet jumped in range to open fire and then immediately spread out to prevent the Imperial warship from disabling the entire fleet if its gun reloads fast.

''Fire ion batteries, disable their shields, weapons, engines and communications!'' Captain Ackbar said since he was now put in charge of the task force because Stealer had left the bridge to head down to the hangar, get in a gunship and board the Imperial warship as soon as it's defenseless.

* * *

**10 minutes later, aboard the Imperial Victory-I class Star Destroyer.  
**''All teams, spread out, find Senator Chuchi and then report back at the hangar bay. Fifth Platoon will guard the gunships as we sweep the ship.'' Stealer said as he took a Platoon-sized unit of Clone Troopers with him and went to the detention area on the Imperial warship which is the most likely area in which Chuchi would be held in. Another Platoon was assigned with planting a bomb at the core and a different one was assigned to scan the disabling weapon.

''Sir, we're approaching the detention block.'' Lieutenant Trink said as the platoon was in a hurry, but then encountered a Stormtrooper platoon.

''Spread out! Spread out! Find cover!'' Stealer yelled out as he rolled for cover, avoiding blaster bolts. He armed his DC-15A Blaster Rifle, leaned out of cover and started firing a continuous stream of blaster bolts.

''Take them down!'' Stealer shouted as he fired his rifle at the Stormtroopers. He wasn't in a state of rage, his mind was clean of all evil thoughts. He only wanted one thing – reach Senator Chuchi faster so that his fleet can finish the job and destroy this warship.

''Sir!'' Trink pointed at the retreating Stormtroopers. Stealer, noticing the tactical advantage that was given to the Clones, used it by moving up with his platoon and beginning to search all the cells for Senator Chuchi.

The search continued for a while until one of the Troopers found Senator Chuchi in a cell on the far end of the block. He immediately called for the Commander, who ran right over to him. The cell was well-guarded by a security console, but it was no match for the strength of a Blaster Rifle and an ARC Commander's boot. The console couldn't keep the door in place after Stealer kicked down the door and entered the cell, falling on his knees to a worn out Pantoran Senator.

Chuchi was apparently in a fight for her life as her clothes were ripped in different areas of her body. There were blade wounds and even an attempted choke to death. It was not a pleasant sight for the Clone Commander who had feelings for the woman that he came to rescue and he even felt a tear almost come out of his eye until he steeled himself and picked up the unconscious Riyo Chuchi.

''Troopers, cover me as we get back to the rendezvous point.'' Stealer ordered and the platoon formed a perimeter around their commanding officer.

* * *

**Bridge of the Imperial Victory-I class, 1027 hours by GST.  
**The Imperial bridge crew was trying to restore communications and engines of its ship albeit without any results. They also had another problem – two Clone squads coming up through the lifts. When the Clone squads arrived, their time had ran out and the Clones executed all Imperial officers and Stormtroopers to prevent the ship from ever restoring full control.

''Commander, we've secured the bridge. We're heading to the RV point now.'' The commanding officer of the two teams, a Clone Sergeant, informed Commander Stealer, but then another order came for him.

''I want you to access their databanks and download information on all military campaigns.'' Commander Stealer issued a very important order and the Sergeant immediately acknowledged it, running to a nearby console with a few of his teammates covering him.

''Copying data. Keep me covered, Troopers.'' The Sergeant said as the data was being transferred from the Imperial warship's databanks to the Sergeant's personal datapad.

* * *

**Imperial Victory-I class's hangar bay, 1033 hours by GST.  
**Most of the Clone boarding squads have already left the ship, but some still remained, mainly to wait for the Commander and the Sergeant that was assigned to the bridge. The Commander arrived shortly before the Sergeant came down on the lift. The two, along with their subordinates, went straight towards the gunships that were activating and entering hover mode.

''Everyone get the hell aboard the gunships. We're leaving this hunk of metal!'' Commander Stealer yelled as he jumped on a half-empty gunship with Senator Chuchi in his hands. As all Clone Troopers finished loading into the gunships, the ships took off and went back to their home ship – the RAC Guarlara.

''Sir, I think we should signal the fleet and tell them to fire on the Imperial warship.'' Lieutenant Trink suggested to his Commander.

''I think you're right, Trink. You do the honors.'' Stealer gave Trink the honor of ordering the fleet to fire.

''All ships, fire at will! This is a straight order from the Commander.'' Trink said and shortly after, the fleet began firing on the unprotected Imperial starship from all sides. The turbolaser shower crippled the Victory-I in a matter of seconds, sending it to a violent death.

''All ships, the teams are back aboard the Guarlara. Jump back to Hoth.'' Captain Gial Ackbar issued an order as the final gunship landed on the Guarlara and the sealing of her hangar bay began. The ship slowly turned around and prepared to engage its hyperdrive. Most of the fleet had already jumped and by the time the Guarlara was ready, the Victory-I class of the Empire exploded in a violent nuclear burst.

* * *

**Hoth, 2 hours later, 1239 hours by GST.  
**Stealer's flagship, the Guarlara, had landed on the surface of Hoth, right next to the home base of the Republic Remnant. Most of its crew left the ship to take a rest in their quarters, but Stealer ran off the ship with Riyo in his hands as he was rushing towards the medical bay of the base.

''Sir!'' The Shock Troopers guarding the entrance of the base from the inside greeted the Commander, but there was no time for him to respond back to them as he was still going to the medical bay as fast as he could.

As he reached the med bay, two medical droids were waiting for him near a vacant bed. They ordered for the Commander to put the Senator on it as they were getting ready to treat her wounds. The droids asked the Commander to leave the bay, and he agreed to leave, but took a seat next to the doors.

The operation to cure Riyo Chuchi took several hours and Stealer even fell asleep on the chair that he was sitting on while waiting for someone to report about the progress. A medical droid came by him after the operation and woke him up from his sleep.

''Commander, I believe someone wishes to see you.'' The medical droid said, shortly after Commander Stealer opened his eyes. After hearing this, the Commander immediately stood up and went inside the medical bay to see the one who wants to see him. The other medical droid guided him towards Senator Chuchi.

Stealer slowly approached Riyo and she slowly turned her head to face him. Stealer took off his helmet and looked with his eyes into hers.

''So… the unbreakable Commander breaks to save a girl risking an entire fleet.'' Riyo smiled as she raised her hand and put it on his cheek. He put his hand on her hand and moved it away from the cheek and put it back in place. He noticed that she gave a smirk to him.

''You need to rest. No need to strain yourself to the limit.'' Stealer gave a friendly suggestion to Chuchi, but she began to try and get up to a sitting position.

''No, I am feeling better now.'' She said, but Stealer still tried to keep her down, then, she gently moved his hands away and stood up.

''Are you su—'' Stealer tried asking, but then Chuchi kissed him to keep him silent. The two kissed for a while until she decided to stop.

''That was a little something for saving me from the Empire…'' Chuchi said as she put a finger on Stealer's lips. ''… and this is from me.'' She finished and removed her finger from his lips as she continued to kiss him.

* * *

**Well, well, something has developed further among the two. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	11. Christophsis

**Hey readers, I've finally brought to you a new chapter in this Star Wars fanfiction. Sadly, I have bad news for you all. Due to the exams that I currently have and also due to the fact that Disney destroyed ''The Clone Wars'' series, I have to end this story due to complete lack of inspiration. I am very sorry, but I simply lack the inspiration to continue on this one.  
**

* * *

**Cristophsis, 18BBY, 0555 hours by GST.  
**''Move, move, move, move!'' An Imperial Stormtrooper officer shouted as fellow Stormtroopers tried desperately to move up, but the officer and a few of his men were vaporized by an artillery bolt when it landed right between them all. They were desperately trying to hold off an advancing Clone Trooper battalion. The 212th Attack Battalion that was thought to be extinct was reformed and filled with Clones from other, less fortunate units.

''Fall back!'' Another Imperial officer shouted, but was immediately killed. His voice was barely heard over the loud shouts and blaster shots made in the heavy struggle for the capital of Cristophsis.

On the other side of the front line, the Clone Troopers were more fortunate, causing more casualties on the Stormtroopers than receiving from them. Their AT-TEs advanced well under heavy anti-vehicle fire and they were being covered by long range artillery. Clone Jet Troopers armed with DC-15A Blaster Rifles with scopes for long range duty flew up to high balconies and buildings to get better positions and pick off Stormtroopers that prevented the advance of the 212th.

''Troopers, get ready to advance on my mark.'' Commander Rex informed everyone over the comms and went in front of the Clone Trooper line with his signature DC-17 blaster pistols out and in his hands. He raised one arm in the air and the Clone Troopers were patiently waiting for the Commander to let them charge up. As a red blaster bolt hit right next to Commander Rex's foot, he let his arm fall, issuing the signal of attack and over a hundred Clone Troopers charged right up, screaming out battle cries.

''Raargh!''

''Die!''

The Clones kept shouting and their battle cries put more and more fear into their Stormtrooper adversaries. The Clones kept running, but also sent suppressing fire by firing from their hips. The first Clone Troopers reached the Stormtrooper lines and began raining devastation in the form of blaster bolts. The Clones were taking casualties as well, but they were gradually pushing the Imperial Forces out of the capital city.

''They're falling back!'' A Clone Trooper shouted over the comms and raised his carbine in the air to celebrate a victory.

''Hell yeah!'' A couple of dozen more Clones joined him in celebrating a victory over the Imperial Stormtroopers. They saw Commander Rex slowly come up from behind of them with AT-TE walker tanks and an Acclamator-II landing.

''General, the capital is secured. We can proceed to rescue the young Jedi Knights before they are executed.'' Rex reported to General Ahsoka Tano that was unloading from the Acclamator-II Assault Ship that recently landed. She was unloading with the rest of the 212th.

''Hold on Rex, we've got Commander Fox and General Kota on the way with twenty thousand Clone Troopers and ten thousand of Kota's militiamen. They'll get here in two hours. In the meantime, we should set up a command center at your current position.'' Ahsoka informed Rex and suggested to create a temporary HQ.

''I agree, General. My boys will be digging in now.'' Rex said and ended the comms with Ahsoka. He then turned to his Clones.

''Alright men, dig in and establish a field HQ around here. Move!'' Rex ordered and the Clone Troopers immediately executed his order.

* * *

**Two hours later, Cristophsis, 0811 hours by GST.  
**Kota, Fox and their division arrived from Hoth to reinforce the 212th Attack Battalion. Some Clones were wondering why are they on this planet and Rex decided to tell them the objective.

''Everyone! We're on Cristophsis to secure a flow of vital resources back to Hoth and rescue the Cristophsis Militia from the Empire's 501st Legion that is besieging it outside the Capital. We'll need to be swift if we want to remove the Empire's best unit from the play.'' Rex briefed the 212th on the situation and the Clones acknowledged it without question. The 501st was the biggest nemesis as it is the most battle hardened unit of the Imperial Army.

The Clones took their positions and gear, as if preparing for a massive battle. Indeed, a massive battle was coming their way in the form of a part of the 501st Legion.

''Clone Troopers!'' General Rahm Kota shouted as he came in front of the troopers. ''Prepare to fire on my mark!'' He shouted again and the troopers prepared to fire, albeit, hesitantly, because they didn't really trust General Kota yet.

''Weren't we supposed to attack the Stormtroopers?'' One of the Clones asked General Kota and Commander Rex.

''Apparently the Stormtroopers turned to attack US instead.'' Kota said as he raised his lightsaber in the air and activated it.

''Prepare for battle, Troopers.'' Rex said as he lied down with the rest of the Clones and took a DC-15A Blaster Rifle. Several seconds later, Kota lowered his arm, giving the signal for the Clones to unleash fire on the 501st Legion.

''Fire, fire, fire!'' A Clone Sergeant shouted out and started firing from his DC-15S.

''RARGH!'' Clones started shouting all around the frontline as they fired their blue colored blaster bolts at the Stormtroopers.

''Wait! Why aren't they firing back? Their range is the same as ours!'' One of the Clones shouted over the comms and all the Clones suddenly stopped shooting.

''Huh…?'' Rex carefully observed and then took electrobinoculars from a fellow officer. Through the magnification of the binoculars, he saw the Stormtroopers fleeing, not attacking.

''Anyone called the cavalry?'' A familiar voice asked on the communications and then, a Venator-class Star Destroyer with very well-known markings of Task Force Negotiator appeared out of the clouds, dozens of fighters and gunships launching from it as well as Clones forcing the Stormtroopers into a trap.

''Stealer, what the… what are you doing here?'' Rex asked Commander Stealer and Stealer immediately answered.

''Just flying nearby. Thought you might need help, so I landed, since all of my men agreed to go for a little tour.'' Stealer answered, with some humor in his words.

''Hah. Weren't you supposed to be over Mon Calamari right now, doing, you know, patrolling?'' Rex asked his close friend.

''Nope. Well, actually, yes, but, Captain Ackbar agreed to take over while I go on a… a… a ''tour''.'' Stealer replied while he was leading his fellow Clones into battle on the field.

''Uh huh. Well, all Troopers, open fire!'' Rex issued an order as soon as he stopped talking to Stealer. The Clones acknowledged the order and fired on the Imperials that now realized that they were trapped from two sides and any attempt of running off to the sides would be fatal. They made a defensive circle and made it clear to the Clones that they will not fall without a fight, but they were in an open area where there was little cover and the Republic Star Destroyer could easily wipe them all out in a few well-placed shots.

''Keep fighting! Hold out until our evac arrives!'' A Stormtrooper Commander was yelling to his troopers. Then, after a while of blaster bolt exchange, an Imperial Star Destroyer appeared ten kilometers away from the Republic Star Destroyer and a massive turbolaser shoot out began with both sides firing turbolasers at maximum power.

The Imperial Destroyer sent out multiple TIE Fighter wings to occupy the Republic fighters and, while the Republic's fighters were occupied, it sent out dropships to pick up the 501st Legion that was being crushed by the Clone Troopers.

The 501st Legion was being loaded on the Imperial dropships while the Clones tried to shoot them down with their blasters, albeit without any effect. The dropships evacuated the Legion, but the Clones didn't realize one thing. They let a piece of vital information slip. Information that puts them all at the greatest risk in the Galaxy – destruction.

''Well, brothers, I guess Cristophsis is ours. Guess I'd better head back to my ship and see the damage dealt to it by the Imps.'' Stealer said as an LAAT gunship immediately landed near his position and he hopped in it. He had to immediately return to Hoth and inform the Republic Command that the Imps had stolen critical information.

* * *

**This is one of the last chapters in this series. I hope you did enjoy it, and sorry for it being so short, I had no motivation to make an epic chapter.**


End file.
